Princess of Illea
by delightfell
Summary: America's father survived his hart attack and America went home to visit him. She was summoned back to the palace by Maxon and they confessed their love for each other that night. The next day follows suit like in the One, however this time the Royal Family survives it and Maxon chose America. But is he able to protect her when she needs it the most before she loses it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so first of all I would like you to know that I am a Dutch girl who is writing this down in English so please forgive me if my sentences aren't correct. I'm trying. I hope you like this, even though it is a very small chapter.**

" _The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained." __

Everyone of the Royal Family survived the attack when we lost so many people that horrible day. I was thankful of that because I was now part of the Royal Family. I was Princess America Schreave. Maxon and I where standing in the middle of the room sharing our first dance as a married couple and I couldn't be happier.

My dress was beautiful. Mary did a really good job, she was the only one of my first maids that was still with me. Anne didn't survive the attack and I missed her so much. Lucy decided to quit and I knew that she and Aspen would getting married any time soon, even though they weren't engaged, yet. The upper part from my dress is form-fitting to my hips, and falls from that point wavy to the floor. The crown on my head is heavy, but also gorgeous.

My family looks so happy, and when I look at Amberly, I smile. Now she has a daughter like she always wanted, and I was glad that I could be that person. Amberly was such a wonderful person. King Clarkson doesn't look really happy, but I couldn't care at the moment. Today was about Maxon and me. Everything just felt so right and all the guests are happy, including Maxon and myself.

'You look beautiful, my dear.' Maxon said. 'I love you,' I just shook my head at it. 'I love you more,' I said to him. 'And I love you the most, America Schreave.' He placed a kiss to my forehead.

'You should really stop calling me that, you know,' I said. 'But what should I call you then? Honey? Sweetheart? Dearest?' he said.

'I don't know. As long as you say it only to me.'

'Of course I'm only saying it to you, dearest.' He raised an eyebrow. I smiled at it. 'Dearest would be fine.' This time he was smiling.

I just couldn't stop looking in those loving brown eyes of his. We danced slowly at the music, witch was a good thing for me because I can't dance. At the end he gave me a light kiss on the lips and the guests applauded at us.

We made our ways to meet the guests. We started at one end of the room, which were the Italians. 'Congratulations!' Nicoletta said while she gave me a hug and a glass of wine. 'Thank you, I don't know if I would of made it to here without you,' I said to her in our hug. She had helped me a lot whit "how to become a good princess" and we've become good friends. Illea now had the alliances with Italy and that is something we all were happy about. 'Of course you would, you're amazing!' I giggled. I looked at her red cheeks, apparently this wasn't the first glass of wine she was drinking.

Last Maxon introduced me to the Royal Family of France. 'America, this are the king and queen of France and their daughter Daphne.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' I said with a smile on my face. Daphne just kept looking at Maxon. Was she still in love with him? Id bothered me a bit but I know he had no feelings for her, he told me all about it. Maxon put an arm around my waist and I could tell he was uncomfortable. 'Well congratulations again, enjoy,' the king said. 'Thank you,' Maxon said. We walked away to our table.

'That was awkward,' I admitted to Maxon. 'I know,' he said with a smile on his face.

It was also awkward to talk to the other girls who were in the Selection but they all seemed happy for Maxon and I, even Kriss, even though you could tell she was hurt. Like always, the food was delicious. I don't know if I could ever get enough of it but at the moment I didn't really care.

We ate food, danced and had the most wonderful time ever. When it was time to cut the cake everyone gathered around us. We both held our piece of cake out to put it in each others mouth, but of course, we both smashed it in each others face. We both laughed and kissed. The cameraman pictured everything and I would ask for the pictures after the wedding. We wanted to make a collection of pictures against an wall in our bedrooms so that we could held on to moments like these.

Now we were sharing another dance. 'I can't wait to undress you later, my love,' Maxon said with a mischief grin. I blushed at the thought. It was something we both looked forward to, but I also would have to explain something to him and I don't know how he would take it. It happened very quick, which was the point, I guess. Windows shattered beat and everyone screamed and dove away. Next thing we heard were a lot of gunshots. I stood petrified until Maxon pulled me to the ground, while everyone else ran to the hidden safe room in the corner of the room. Maxon pulled me to the safe room, we were the last ones to enter. I fell to ground as the door was shut.

I was breathing hard. 'America, are you alright?' Maxon asked. I could hardly respond with the pain I was feeling in my chest and stomach and lay still. Maxon noticed and kneeled down next to me. 'O my gosh, America, you're hit. Please just stay with me, okay? I'm getting help.' He said in panic while he was picking me up. I just nodded. I was shot? On my wedding day? Seriously?!

I looked down at myself, he was right. My beautiful white dress was now covered with blood that came from my chest and stomach.

The pain was horrible and only grew every second. 'Please stay with me, everything is going to be alright, I love you, please just stay with me,' he begged. I nodded. I waned to answer but I couldn't. My body was shaking heavy while Maxon ran his way down to the safe room with me in his arms. My eyes started to feel heavy and I just wanted to go to sleep, but I fought against it. I knew I couldn't go to sleep right now.

When we entered the big safe room Maxon shouted for help and the people stared at me. Maxon laid me gentle on the ground while my head rested on his legs.

My dad took my hand and tears were gathered in his eyes, like the rest of my family. I was so thankful he was still here with us. He had a hart attack a couple of months ago and survived. The people all were shouting tings, but I couldn't hear it, or respond to it. After what felt like forever, but were probally only a few minutes, my eyes slowly started to close, until I felt a horrible pain pressed on my stomach. 'Sorry you're Highness, you need to stay awake, can you do that?' someone said. I guess it was the doctor. He looked up at my family. 'If her eyes are starting to close again, press on her wounds,' he informed them. They nodded.

They all were saying things to me, but I couldn't hear it. My eyes started to close again until I felt another pain in my stomach again. It didn't hurt so much like I expected it would but my eyes were open again. I knew at that moment I couldn't handle it anymore. With my very last breath I said 'I love you all.' And then my body was pulled into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a new chapter, please let me know what you think of it.**

 **Maxon pov**

Being married to America was everything I could ever hoped for. She looked stunning in her dress and was very happy, she told me that all the time. I couldn't be happier myself. The only person who wasn't happy was my father. But I wouldn't let him get to me, or America. Today was about her and me.

Everything was perfect; the guests were happy, the food was good and America was enjoying it, like she always did when food was served and tons of other things. I had to admit it was quite awkward to talk to the other girls who were in the Selection, but they were happy for us. It was also awkward to talk to Daphne. She was flirting with me like she was still in love with me. But I made it very clear to her that I love America.

America looked happy and was smiling and laughing all the time, and that made me smile. I didn't want that there was ever coming an and to today, but I was also looking forward to tonight though. Even if I was quite nerves.

We were sharing another dance on the dance floor. I looked in those loving icy blue eyes of her and I knew she looked the same at me until windows shattered beat and everyone was screaming. The rebels were attacking. Serious?! There were a lot of gunshots and America and I needed to get tho the safe room.

I quickly pulled her to the ground while I saw people running to the corner were the safe room was. I pooled her with me and we were the last ones to enter and the entrance was closed. We both felt to the ground.

"America, are you alright?" I asked. She didn't respond and that scared me. I kneeled down next to her and was shocked by what I saw. Her white dress was covered in blood that was coming from her chest and stomach.

"O my gosh, America your'e hit," I breathed out. "Please just stay with me okay? I'm getting help," I said in panic while I picked her op bridal stile and run down the stairs with her in my arms. This wasn't happening. I couldn't lose my wife on my wedding day, I won't allow it. We were barely married!

She was breathing hard and her whole body was shaking. Me running with her in my arms wasn't helping at all. "Please stay with me, everything is going to be alright, I love you, please stay with me," I begged. She nodded, not able to speak.

Her eyes were starting to close but I could see she didn't want to close her eyes. _That's my America,_ I thought. Always the fighter from the two of us. We entered the safe room and immediately I was calling for the doctor. I gently laid her on the ground while her head rested on my legs.

"What happened?" Dr. Ashlar asked. Her family collected around us and they were crying. I needed to collect myself from not doing the same thing. I needed to stay strong, for her.

"She was shot in the chest and stomach. We need to do something or she will lose all her blood." Dr. Ashlar nodded and went stray to work. Assistants coated a shield around us so no one was able to see anything what we were doing and what was happening. We needed to get her out of her dress, so that Dr. Ashlar could stop the bleeding. The assistants did that while her dad held America's hand. Her eyes were starting to close.

"Dr. Ashlar!" I yelled and he looked up at me. "Her eyes are starting to close,"

He looked down again at America and pressed on her stomach. Her eyes flew open and she winced in pain.

"Sorry your'e Highness, you need to stay awake. Can you do that?" he looked up at me and her family. "If her eyes are starting to close again, press on her wounds," he informed us. We nodded. Although I didn't want to press on her wounds and proved her more pain, she needed to stay awake. I looked at her dad and I knew he felt the same way like the rest of her family.

Her eyes were starting to close again and Dr. Ashlar was yelling at his people what they needed to do. May pressed on her stomach and America's eyes were open again. The life was sucked out of her eyes, one look at them and I felt the same way. _Please stay with,_ I thought. _I can't lose you._ She was breathing even heavier and with her last breath she said; "I love you all," and then her eyes closed. We pressed on her wounds but nothing helped. She didn't wake up.

"No!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face and there was absolutely nothing I could do. I was pulled away from her with her family, who were crying for their daughter and sister. Shalom pulled me into a hug. "This was no way your'e fault, okay? All we can do now is wait." he said.

"If I just were quicker than nothing would've happened to her," I said. There was no one to blame but me. I already failed at the job of protecting her. Shalom pulled away en held my shoulders.

"Listen to me, this is not your'e fault. You brought her here and the doctors are doing everything they can to save her. We just need to wait and all calm down. We won't help if we're panicking. I think it's best for us to sit, okay?" I nodded and went to sit down next to my mother, with my arms on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Honey, everything is going to be alright. She is a fighter and you know that,"

Her words calmed me down a bit because I know she was right, just like Shalom was right. All we could do was wait.

Time went very slow and after an hour we were aloud to go back upstairs. All this time I wasn't able to see America so I went stray to her and picked her up and run to the Hospital Wing.

I didn't pay any attention to the damage that was done. All I needed to to was get to the infirmary. The doctors were running behind me so was her family and mine.

When I got there people were yelling and I needed to put her down on a bed. They were all around her and asked me to go away, but I refused. They hooked her up to machines and one of the machines showed her heartbeat. It was barely there.

Then there was this one beep and everyone looked up to see what it was, including me. It was the machine that showed her heartbeat.

It wasn't there anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Written in the stars, a million miles away, a message to the men __

Maxon pov

I was pulled out of the room while they helped America. This can't be happening. I can't lose my wife on our wedding day.

I needed to wait whit her family and my own until they could tell us some information about her. I walked to my family and they all stood up, waiting until I would say something because I was the only one who was with her at that moment. I was pale and ran a hand trough my hair.

"Maxon is she alright?" her mother asked. I didn't respond. How could I tell them that I just saw that she didn't had a heartbeat anymore.

"Maxon?" her father asked. They didn't take my silence very well.

"She... She..." I began. How was I supposed to tell this?

"Her... heartbeat stopped," I finally said. Silence tears were falling down my cheek. Her mother screamed and buried her face in her husbands shoulder, who also looked pale and had silence tears streaming down his face. May en Gerard packed their parents firmly and were crying. I turned around and looked at my father and mother. Father looked pale and my mother was crying in silence. She took my arms and pulled me in a hug. She loved America like she is her own daughter.

While we were all crying a nurse came out of the room and into the waiting area.

"Your'e Majesty's," we looked up at her. "She made it. Her heartbeat stopped but we were able to bring her back and now she is in surgery and she will recover from it. She need's a lot of rest because she lost a lot of blood." the nurse informed us.

"Thank you," Shalom said.

"You will be able to see her once the surgery is over," she curtsied and left. A sense of relief went trough all of us.

"She is indeed a fighter," my father commented. I smiled.

The next few hours we were hugging each other and where behind relief that she made it. Still we were nervous because something could go wrong while she was in surgery. My father was the first one to left. He said he was tired and needed to work tomorrow. The Singers didn't say anything because they knew he had a country to rule. We all were tired but there was no way I was going to leave before my wife woke up. If that happened, I would be there.

I could stop calling the Singers the Singers, I was their family now since I was married to America, they said. They didn't tread me like a prince, or someone who would be king someday, they tread me like a normal person and I was thankful for that.

After four hours the doctor came out and said we were able to see America. He said she lost a lot of blood and would look pale. He said she was asleep now.

I didn't know what to expect once I was able to see her, but it certainly wasn't this.

The first thing I noticed about her was the gray pallor of her skin. Her hair looked more red than ever but even that was duller than usual. We all stood there for a moment, watching her fragile life hooked up to machines. I took the seat next to her bed and held her hand, not able to let her go.

Her family and my mother left to go get some sleep. Her dad stayed with me. Sometimes I was jealous at the relationship he had with his daughter, wishing my father and I had the same thing. My life would be a lot easier with it.

After half an hour he stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to get some sleep, and I suggested you do the same. She'll be okay,"

"How are you so certain?" I asked.

He sighed. "Because she is a fighter, I think you know that by now." I smiled at him.

"I certainly do," thinking of all those moments she and I went trough a fight, were she did everything she could if she thought something wasn't right to make that right and a tons of other things. I love that about her

"I'm going to my room, are you going to yours to?"

"I think I just stay here, if you don't mind."

he smiled. "Of course not, but you need to sleep too."

"I will," I said with a weak smile and turned back to America. He said goodnight and left the room.

All I could do was stare at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and she was my wife. I leaned back in my chair, still holding her hand. After a long time I fell asleep.

I woke up at the noise of the door cracking open and see the doctor come true. I looked at my watch and it showed it was 6 AM. I slept only four hours. Dr. Ashlar was looking at some papers, after a while he looked up.

"I'm sorry your'e Highness, I didn't see you," he said while he bowed.

"That's alright. How is she doing?"

"I was about to look," he answered.

He looked at her and made some notes on the clipboard. After a while he looked up at me.

"It looks good. Her wounds aren't infected and she will needs to rest. Now we only need to wait until she wakes up."

"Do you have any idea when she will wake up?" I asked nervous.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea. She lost so many blood that it is a miracle that she's still alive. Her body needs time to heal. I think she will be manage to wake up from the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you," he bowed and left.

At eight her parents came along with my mother. "How is she doing?" her dad asked.

"It looks good from what Dr. Ashlar told me. He said she lost so many blood that it is a miracle that she's still alive. The only thing we can do is wait until she wakes up."

They smiled. "Always the fighter," her father said.

"Has Dr. Ashlar any idea when she will wake up?" her mother asked.

"He thinks that she is manage to wake up from the day after tomorrow."

"That's good news, though. I'm sorry, I wished I could stay here but I have a lot of work to do, but I will come check up later. Maxon your'e father wants to speak to you." mother said. I hesitated. I didn't want to leave America.

"We will stay with her," Shalom said. I nodded, kissed America on the forehead and walked to my fathers study, assuming he would be there. I knocked on the door and opened it, I was right. Bend over his desk my father was studying some papers. "You were expecting me?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yes. Since your'e not going on a honeymoon any time soon I expect that your'e going to work. You will start right away."

"Are you serious?!" I asked full of disbelief. "America barely survived the attack and you expect me to work? I'm sorry father but I can't do that, and if I'm going to work than it will be ride at her side."

He stood up from his desk and looked angry. "You will not talk to me that way! When I say you need to work that will happen!"

I held up a hand to stop him and was surprised that it worked. I was angry at him and I needed him to know that. "What if it was mother who was shot and barely survived? You wouldn't work either!"

"But that didn't happen, did it?"

"No, but it could have." I snapped back. I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win this conversation and before he would get any angrier and punish me for my behavior I did as he asked.

"Fine, I will work but it will be in the infirmary at America's side."

"Fine. You can go now." he said angry. I quickly went to my study to took some work and went back to the infirmary.

"Any news?" I asked once I sat back beside her.

"No, unfortunately not."

I worked and sleep beside her those next few days, not able to leave her side. I was waiting for that moment when she would finally wake up, so that I could see those icy blue eyes of her, to hear her talk and walk again and all those other things I love about her.

After two days I was alone with her in the room, looking at her when she opened her eyes. She looked like she didn't know what happened until I saw the penny drop in her eyes. Her eyes rested on me and I took her hand, a tear falling down my cheek.

"I would never have thought I would get the same gunshot you had. Obviously I was wrong."

I smiled at her, knowing she was just trying to brighten up the mood.

"Neither would I," I said while I planted a kiss on her forehead. "Just get better, okay?" she nodded. I took her face in my hand. "I love you, you know."

"I know," she said while her eyes closed again ant she went back to sleep. I called for the doctor and breathed in relief, happy to know she waked up.

Seconds later Dr. Ashlar came trough the door and asked what was wrong while he bowed.

"Nothing is wrong, she woke up and went back to sleep right after it." I said. He checked everything and faced me again.

"The next time she wakes up call for me immediately so I can check her when she's awake, okay?" I nodded.

That night I slept a little better knowing America woke up and was more than relieved that she waked up the next day.

She opened her eyes and I couldn't help but smile at the most beautiful woman i've ever seen. I called for Dr. Ashlar and turned back to America.

"Hello beautiful," I whispered.

 **So what do you guys think about this? Please let me know and if you have any ideas I love to hear them!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with horrible pain in my chest and stomach. I looked at my right and saw Maxon smiling, a tear falling down his cheek. He had dark circles under his eyes and I assumed he hand't sleep in days. I guess he didn't left my side.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered, kissing the hand he was holding.

"Hello," I answered back. My throat was dry and I was thirsty. Than Dr. Ashlar came bursting through the doors and bowed.

"Hello your Highness, how are you feeling?" he asked while he checked some things by me and the machines I was hooked up to.

"Thirsty," I said. Maxon took a glass of water and gave it to me. I drank the water and my throat didn't feel so dry anymore.

"And how do you feel on?"

"Good," I lied. He raised an eyebrow, not believing what I was saying. I sighed. "It hurts."

"I can give you something for the pain. Anything else?" I shook my head

"Just tired,"

"Alright. You need to stay here another night and then we'll see if you can rest in you're room. I will send for you're family."

"Thank you," I said and he left. "Can you help me up?" I asked while I carefully leaned on my elbows. "Darling, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Maxon, please?" he stood up from his chair and carefully helped me up until I sat against the back of the bed.

"How long have I been here?"

"If you don't count Friday, than four days," Maxon said.

"Four days?! But then it's..."

"Tuesday," Maxon finished for me. A machine I was hooked up to went up.

"Darling, you need to calm down. You're heartbeat is going really fast," he pleaded. I looked up at the machine and calmed down a bit. Then my family, Amberly and King Clarkson burst trough the doors. I heard, and felt my heartbeat rise.

"America?" my father asked.

"Hello," I said smiling. May and Gerard came running my direction and Gerard hugged me so tight it hurt liked hell but I didn't want them to know, although you could hear and see it on the machine that showed my heartbeat.

"Gerard!" my mother yelled. "You're hurting her!"

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," I breathed, holding him in my arms. He led me go and they all came to hug me, or give me a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Only King Clarkson didn't but that wasn't something new.

"How are you feeling?" dad asked.

"Good," I lied also to them.

"America..." Maxon warned me.

I sighed. "I'm in pain, and tired," I told them.

"Honey you should rest," mom interjected. I nodded because it made her feel more okay about the whole situation. "We better should going then and give you you're rest," Amberly said.

"We love you," May said. I smiled. "I love you guys to."

I rested my head against the soft pillows and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

The next day I was able to go to my room en rest there. Walking was hard, but Maxon helped me so I didn't fall. I was behind tired from walking, although it wasn't so far to walk to my room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Maxon asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I can walk perfectly fine." I replied. I leaned heavier on to Maxon and we slowed down even more. Without asking Maxon picked me up bridal stile. My head rested against his chest and I fell asleep again.

I woke up. Today was Friday and I wanted to be on the _Report._ Only a weak ago I got married to Maxon, and shot.My stomach and chest still hurts, but I didn't want to spend another day in bed. Of course ,Maxon wasn't at my side when I woke up, it was to late in the morning for that. We shared a bed since we got engaged. Maxon and I hadn't done it yet. I wanted to but not while I was still in pain and recovering. He didn't want to do that either. My pillow cracked, I put a hand inside the pillow to feel a piece of paper. I folded the paper open and there was a message on.

 _Hello Princess,_

 _lovely wedding you had_

 _too bad it had to end so... unexpected_

 _don't you think?_

I gasped at the message. Somebody put this in my pillow. I guess it happened when they attacked us a weak ago, Maxon and I slept in his bedroom until last night. I struggled; do I need to tell Maxon about it or not? He wood be mad if I didn't but he would be extra overprotected about me if he did know. I called for Mary and Paige and decided I wouldn't tell him about it. I didn't want him to burden even more. Quickly I hided the note before my maids came bursting through the doors.

"Good morning your Highness," Mary and Paige greeted and curtsied.

"Good morning," I replied. "You know, you two can just call me America and don't need to curtsied when it's just us." they smiled. I didn't tell them either about the note and they got me ready for the day. A lovely jeans and a blouse. I wasn't aloud to wear something thigh so I was happy I could were pants whit matching flats. They walked with me slowly to the Woman's room, supporting me with walking. My family would leave after dinner tonight, back to their house that Maxon bought for them. They moved to Angles when Maxon proposed to me. Paige opened the doors and Amberly was working with some of her maids and they looked up when the door opened.

"America, how are you feeling? Shouldn't you rest in bed?" she asked while I took a seat at her table. My maids quietly dismissed themselves, leaving me alone with Amberly and her maids.

"I'm getting there," I answered slowly. "I couldn't stand to spent another day in bed. I thought I can take it easy and try to work a little bit." she smiled.

"I get you're point, I do, but don't take to much on you're plate," I nodded.

"About the _Report_ "I began, she raised an eyebrow. "I want to be there, showing that I'm alright and that they don't need to worry about me since everybody knows I got shot." Amberly looked like she didn't really know what she had to say.

"I hate saying this but, honey, you're not quite alright. You got shot in you're chest and stomach just a week ago and barely made it." she sighed. "Look, I care for you and I don't want you to take to much on you're plate while you're still recovering. And I think Maxon would agree with me." she stated.

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Maxon and I haven't discussed it, yet, and I know he won't agree with me going but I really want to go. Unless you chain me in my room I'm going." she laughed.

"Fine, but yo need to discuss it with Maxon you know, he would be mad if you didn't," I laughed at that too but quickly stopped because it hurts in my chest and stomach. Amberly noticed and asked; "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay," she replied, not believing what I was saying. "Are you coming with me for lunch? You're family will join us until they leave tonight after the _Report._ I nodded and slowly got up.

"If you don't mind, would you help me walk? It hurts a bit when I stand and all of my weight is pressed on my stomach."

"Of course! You can hold on to me and we'll walk slowly."

"Thank you." we slowly walked to the dining room, we met my family outside the door and they all gave me a kiss on the cheek. We took our seats when King Clarkson and Maxon came through the dour, discussing some things with eachother. Maxon's eyes lid up when he saw me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and took the seat next to me. My family could also call the king and queen by their name and didn't need to curtsied, Amberly insisted it, since we were a family now she stated.

"Shouldn't you rest in bed?" he asked while lunch was served. I shook my head.

"No, I wanted to do some work, you know, help you're mother a little bit. If I'm to tired I just go lay down in bed." he wanted to say something back but didn't. I took a bite of the food, but didn't had any appetite.

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about," I said. With a confusion look he looked up at me.

"What is it? Are you feeling sick or are you having pain?" he asked worried.

"No," I said, although that about me having pain was a lie. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to the _Report_ tonight. I already discussed it with you're mother but she told me I really needed to discuss it with you."

"Darling, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Look, I really want to go, to let them know I'm alright since everybody knows I got shot. Unless you chain me in my room, I'm going," I did feel a bit guilty giving him no choice but I had a bit enough that everybody was overprotected about me and thinking that I wasn't capable of doing a thing.

"Maybe we need to chain you in you're room," he said.

"Maxon, I'm serious."

"So am I," he sighed and finally gave in. "Alright, but, with the smallest thing, it won't happen. Deal?"

"Deal," I replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't really ate much since I didn't had any appetite. They didn't questioned it though, Dr. Ashlar had warned us about it. After lunch, Maxon gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and went back to work. Amberly, mom, May and Kenna with little Astra in her arms helped me walk back to the Woman's room, where I helped Amberly with her work until I was to tired they had to call for my maids so they could help me walk back to my room so I could sleep until I needed to get ready for the _Report._

"Could you guys please wake me up on time so you can help me get ready for the _Report_?" I asked Mary and Paige.

"Of course, your Highness."

"What did I say about that?" I asked with a smile. They giggled.

"Sorry, America," Paige replied. I went to bed and fell asleep again. At four, they waked me up so I could get ready. I took a relaxing bath and after that they curled my hair and put some light make-up on. I could wear another pants whit a blouse and flats. They walked with me downstairs, until Maxon noticed us and rushed over to me.

"Are you sure you can do this? We can still walk back upstairs." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"I'm sure, as long as you're at my side."

"Always," he said while he gave me a kiss on the lips. "They probably want to interview you, asking how you're doing. If you don't want that I can say we don't do it."

"It's okay, you worry art," he smiled at me as we took our seats and the _Report_ started. The king and the advisers all said something until Gavril came up stage, saying good evening to Illea.

"Now, I think you're all dying to know how our lovely Princess is doing, so were just going to ask it herself. Please welcome Princess America to the stage!" everyone in the room applaused at me and I carefully stood up and went to Gavril, who gave me a kiss to both my cheeks. I got a microphone to speak in.

"Nice to see you, Princess."

"Likewise Gavril," I said smiling. He had that kind of personality that always made you smile.

"How are you doing? We all watched the wedding, witch was lovely, but it had a tragic ending. You got shot, am I right?"

"Yes, you are. I got shot in the chest and stomach. But I'm much better now, thank you." I smiled,

"I see you're not wearing a dress. Particular meaning?" he raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Yes. I'm not allowed from the doctor to wear clothes that are sitting tight, so that leaves me with loose pants and blouses and I like wearing them. I know it's not really an outfit for a Princess so I sadly don't wear it often."

"I see," he replied with a smile. "What have you done these last few days?"

"I've actually slept a lot. They said I lost so many blood that my hart stopped beating, but the doctors were able to bring me back. Because I lost so many blood I'm tired most of the time and I need to rest so my body can recover. Today was the first day I did some things"

"I think it was very stressful, for you and you're family. May I ask how it was for you, Prince Maxon?" gavril asked. Maxon wasn't prepared to answer any questions and didn't had a microphone. He stood up and came to sit next to me and took my microphone.

"It was very stressful, I can tell you that, but the most important thing is that America survived and is recovering," he said with a smile while he looked up at me.

"I agree." Maxon and I both looked back at Gavril when he asked another question. "Any plans for a honeymoon?" I didn't know the answer to that. Maxon and I would go on a honeymoon after the wedding, but that was of the card with me recovering and being shot. I was curious what he would say.

"We would go on the honeymoon after the wedding but that's of the card now, so we'll go on our honeymoon when America is fully recovered."

"Okay. Well that was it for tonight," Gavril turned back to the camera. "Goodnight Illea and we'll see you next week!" the camera turned off. We stood up and Maxon put an arm around my waist.

We were walking out of the studio to the dining room.

"Are you sure you can eat with us? I can let it bring to you're room."

"If you'll do that, I will throw it at you," they all laughed and Maxon shook his head.

"Yup, definitely still the same America." he answered.

It was the last time my family would eat with us before they leave to their home again. I took little Astra in my arms. I didn't eat much and played with the food that laid in front of me. After dinner I was exhausted and wanted to go straight to bed. We all said goodbye to my family and I handed Astra back to Kenna.

"If you ever need a babysitter, I'm happy to volunteer," Amberly said smiling.

"Of course. We will keep it in mind," James replied.

Maxon and I walked slowly to my bedroom. Mary and Paige where there to help me and Maxon went to his room. We needed to get him once I was ready to go to bed.

"Have you and Maxon, you know, already done it, if I may ask?" Mary asked with a blush while she and Paige helped me getting ready for bed. I laughed at that but quickly stopped because it hurts.

"No, we haven't with me being shot."

"So he doesn't know about..."

"No," I said quietly. "I honestly don't know how I need to tell him." they shared a look and than looked to me again.

"No worry, I will make sure nothing happens to you two, and if it will, I will take the responsibility," I said.

"You're a lovely person, and Princess," they said. I gave them a hug.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't be it without you're help," they smiled.

"Will you guys wake me up tomorrow at ten if I'm not already awake?" I asked them. It was better for me to take the routine back so I could work, while I would rest if I was to tired.

"Isn't it better if you rest?" paige asked.

"I get you're concerned, but I really don't want it. I just want to go back to work and I will rest if I'm to tired," I told them. They nodded. I put my nightgown on and called for Maxon. My maids left the room while I climbed in bed and Maxon came through the door that connected our rooms.

"Hello, darling."

"Hello."

"Come here, I'll put you in bed. I join you after I finish reading this paper," he held up a paper and laid it on my desk. He put me under the blankets and gave me a sweet, passionated kiss.

"I love you," it told him

"I love you too," he replied while he gave me another kiss and went to sit at my desk to finish his reading. I watched him. When he was done reading he put out his clothes and was only in his underwear. I watched his muscled chest while he came and laid down next to me. He put his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat. I loved this man with every fiber in my body. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"So we'll still go on our honeymoon once I am recovered?" I asked him. He grinned.

"Yes, my dear, we will."

"I'm still not you're dear," I told him. "Where are we going? And how long will we go?"

"I'm still not telling you that," I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, than you won't tell me but, you really should know by now that I hate surprises."

"I do."

"Maxon?" I asked.

"Yes, dearest?"

"I love you." he took me more firmly in his arms.

"I love you too," and with that I fell asleep, safe in the arms from my husband.

 **So, what do you guys think of this? Please let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

_The most beautiful people are most beautifully scarred._

 **Sorry it took me so long for updating. I'm on holiday for two weeks so I will not be posting very often, but I'll try. This is a longer chapter and I hope you will like it!**

The next day I woke up from my maids, who opened the curtains and let the bath run full. I smiled and got up. After I went in bad, Paige did my make up and Mary my hair, a loose bun. I put on a pants with a blue blouse and some matching flats. At ten thirty they were smiling like idiots.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh you're gonna love this!" Mary exclaimed while I needed to sit on the bed.

"I'm gonna love what? You guys know I hate surprises." I said back.

"Oh, so now you suddenly hate me?" a familiar voice said.

"Marlee!" I yelled and shoot up from the bed and pulled her into a tight hug. I better shouldn't have done that because my stomach was on fire. I ignored the pain and we went to sit on bed.

"How are you doing?" Marlee asked. I sighed.

"It's getting better every day, but it still hurts. How about you?"

"I'm doing fine," she ensured me with a smile.

"So how did you get here?" I asked.

"The secret passage way. Maxon came up with the idea and discussed it with me, Mary and Paige so they could get you ready on time."

"You guys really did this?" I asked them all. They nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So, how is the married life?" Marlee asked while my maids went away. I needed to call them once Marlee was gone.

"Good," I said.

"Have you two done it yet?" she asked. I blushed and laughed.

"No, we haven't. Wit me being shot and recovering and still in pain we didn't do it, yet."

"I get that."

"How is you're married life going?"

"Good. Carter and I are still hidden, you know. But I'm happy, and so is he. I was sorry I couldn't be at you're wedding," she said disappointed.

"Me to. I really wished you could be there with me." I looked at my hands.

"Hey," she yelled. "No need to be disappointed, okay? I'm just happy you're oke." I hugged her. We talked for another thirty minutes when it was time for her to leave.

"I'm going to ask Maxon if you could be legally here in the palace so you and Carter don't need to be so worried all the time and we can meet whenever we want." she smiled.

"I know you want that, we want that to, but, you know it can't be that way when Clarkson is still king," I sighed.

"I know."

"Well, I need to go. I see you soon, okay? And if you need to talk to me just ask."

"I will," I said while I gave her one last hug and she disappeared in the secret passage way.

I called for my maids and together we walked to the Woman's room. Amberly was working and looked up from her work when we entered. She smiled at us. Mary and Paige curtsied for the queen and left.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine, thank you. How are you doing?" She laughed.

"Good. I need you're help." She announced. "Today in three weeks the Italians and the Royal Family of Spain will come. Will you help me prepare?"

"I'd love to, although I know nothing about Spain," I said enthusiastic.

"That's alright. If I didn't know any better I would say that you and Princess Nicoletta can get along pretty well with each other." I smiled at that, because it was true.

"There is something I wanted to ask a long time," I began. My hands were shaking.

"Go ahead. There is no need to be afraid of asking me something," she said smiling.

"Well, as princess you need to have a charity project, you know what you're doing for people who are disabled, but anyway, I was thinking I could help with a school program and visit them so everybody is able to go to school. Something Kriss conceived in the Selection because it was a good idea she came with. I was also thinking that we can help the people who don't have a home can shelter somewhere and that the food program's can stay as long as possible if we can find the money for it."

Amberly looked thoughtful and if it were bad ideas I came with.

"Never mind, it were bad ideas," I replied.

"No!" She interjected. "No, no, not at all, it are wonderful ideas. Why don't we discuss them later with Clarkson and Maxon?" I smiled.

"I would like that. Maybe Kriss can help me with the school program's. I wouldn't like it to do her project without her since it was her idea."

"I understand that. Now," she looked at her watch. "I see it's lunch time, are you coming with me?" I nodded and got up. A moan of pain escaped my mouth. My stomach was on fire and I really needed to go to see Dr. Ashlar. I would do that after dinner I told myself, I didn't want to burden any more people with my pain.

"Here, let me help you," Amberly said while she put an arm around my waist to support me. We got to the Dining Room later than King Clarkson and Maxon. When he saw me he got up and helped me sit down in my chair.

"Are you alright darling?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright," I lied. I didn't want him to worry even more. Lunch was served, but I had the feeling I had to throw up and put the back of my hand against my mouth. I was sweating. Maxon noticed and put his food down and looked at me.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm just not hungry, that's all," I replied. It wasn't really a lie. Maxon looked at me during lunch but had to go to a meeting. I said I was tired and went to bed, instead I went to the infirmary to see Dr. Ashlar.

Once I got there I leaned against the wall. Dr. Ashlar noticed me and rushed over to me.

"Princess, what is wrong?" He asked while he let me to a room were I could lie on bed.

"My stomach hurts like hell. I made a too fast move, I think."

"Can you do your blouse up, please?" I nodded and did what he asked. My stomach was covered in blood and I was surprised I hadn't seen it before. Dr. Ashlar made my stomach clean from all the blood and went stray to work. He was finished quickly.

"Your lucky the wound didn't reopened. I have to bandage you again and you need to be really careful. Does anyone know that you're here?"

"No, I told them I was tired and went to bed. I don't want to burden anyone anymore with my pain."

"You know, sometimes you need to put yourself in the first place, even when you don't like it." I sighed.

"I know. I want to help the people in the country and put them before me. But it feels like it's all about me these days, first the engagement, than the wedding, than me being shot and tons of other things. Other people need to come before me." He was talking while he bandaged me. It was nice to talk to someone who isn't so concerned about me all the time, well, at least not like my family and friends worry about me.

"I get you, but you're not helping people if you're in pain and not able to do things you want to do because you're so tired and in pain. I'm getting the feeling that you're not really liking it to be the centerpiece."

"No, I don't, that's why I don't want to burden people even more because I'm in pain. I don't want anyone's pity."

"You don't burden people, you want to help them. It makes you a great princess that you want to help people and don't want to be the centerpiece of everything. But this time you need to put yourself first." He said. "Okay, I'm done, you can put you're blouse back on again. I want to see you back tomorrow so I can check on you again. Here are some painkillers."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," he said while he helped me out of bed. I walked back to the Woman's Room. Nobody was there and I went to sit on a couch. I needed a distraction. Then I saw the piano in the corner of the room and walked over to play on it. I played a song I heard somewhere, but can't remember were. I just gave it my own version and text. I called it; _dancing on my own._

I played another song until I heard applause, I turned around and saw Amberly clapping in her hands with tons of other people I didn't know. I blushed.

"That was lovely princess!" Someone exclaimed. I really needed to learn everyone's name.

"Thank you. I was just playing what, nothing special, really," I said while I slowly stood up. Amberly came to me and held my hands. I looked into those warm eyes of her.

"Please, you play and sing wonderful. Would you like to play another song for us? Besides, we weren't doing anything," she looked at the people behind her. I finally gave in.

"Alright," I went back to the piano and played a song were you don't need to use you're voice. Once I was finished I looked up and they applauded again. I went to sit next to Amberly and we worked until it was time for dinner. We walked to the Dining Room and it was just me and Amberly. I assume King Clarkson and Maxon are still working or in a meeting or something.

I played with the food that laid in front of me and only drunk some water.

"America, sweetie, you need to eat." Amberly said.

I sighed. "I know, I just don't have any appetite."

"But you really need to eat something, or you'll starve."

"I know," I said. I put some food in my mouth, but after that one bite I couldn't eat anything more.

"Listen, I'm just concerned, that's all," she took my hand in her and forced me to look at her.

"Why don't you go to bed? You look tired."

I nodded and stood up, walking to my room. Mary and Paige helped me into my nightgown and didn't ask any questions about the bandage, I was glad they didn't. Once they were gone I led the tears come I was holding all day long. I was crying because of the pain, because of Marlee, because Maxon wasn't with me, because the rebellions were threatening the people of Illea and me in person and tons of other things. In the end, I cried myself asleep.

The next day I woke up from kisses. I opened my eyes and smiled. Maxon was kissing my shoulders and face. He was still in his underwear while the sun is shining bright.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning. Don't you need to work?"

"No, it's Sunday, remember." I remembered. On Sunday's we didn't need to work unless there were some things that needed to be done and couldn't wait. I wanted to get up but fell back on bed, my hands reaching for my stomach.

"America, are you alright?" I shook my head, silence tears were streaming down my face.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"It's my stomach," I say while I got up with Maxon's help. "It sort if reopened yesterday. I needed to go see Dr. Ashlar and he told me to come back today." Maxon quickly put on some pants and a shirt, picking me up and walking out of the room with me I his arms.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to burden all of you."

"You would never be a burden to us, you know that." I lean my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry." He kisses my lips. We got to the infirmary and Maxon laid me on a bed in a separate room. Dr. Ashlar looked at me and then at Maxon.

"It's better when you're not here, it isn't a nice face to look how I treat her wounds," he looked like he was about to argue but he didn't, probably because Dr. Ashlar is right. Maxon leaves the room and I put my nightgown out.

"Thank you," I whisper to Dr. Ashlar. He nod. He takes off the bandage and looks at my wounds. After a while I can put my nightgown back on.

"There is nothing wrong, I think you just made a bad move. You can do everything you want, just be careful that you don't reopen you're wounds."

"I will, thank you."

"You're welcome." He brings Maxon back into the room and he scoops me in his arms and walks back to my room. He puts me on bed, takes off his clothes, only wearing his underwear again and sit besides me.

"Maxon, there is something I want to tell you and show you," my hands are shaking and my hart is beating very fast. I'm really nervous.

"What is it?"

"Will you help me out of my nightgown?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." His hands are on the end of my nightgown and he pulls it off. He takes in what he sees. I'm only wearing underpants. I blush and then he looks back at my eyes.

"You're beautiful," he says while he kisses my lips. His hands are on my upper back. He moves them down and I quickly pull away.

"Maxon, stop." He looks at me with those warm brown eyes.

"Darling, what's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No, I need to tell you something." He looks confused.

"What is it?" I shake.

"Um…"

"America?" I don't answer. "America tell me, please, you're scaring me." I can't say it so I turn around, my back facing Maxon. He breaths in sharply and his hands are on my lower back. It's full of scars, like on Maxon's back.

"What happened? Who did this?" I turn around to face him again and don't answer.

"It was my father, wasn't it?" I nod.

"Why?"

"He wanted to teach me some lessons, wasn't happy that you choose me. He always found a reason. He took his anger out on me. He only cut my lower back so I was able to wear low cut dresses and stuff and nobody would notice a thing."

"So this happened several times?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, if I told you before our wedding night, he would hurt my maids, or other people that are importuned to me, he will still hurt them if you confront him with it. He wouldn't hurt my family, he is smarter than that, but, I don't know about you're mother. I took some of those lashes for you because I didn't want to bring you any more pain." He didn't say anything and I looked at my hands.

"Then I got shot and was scared how you would react once you found out."

"You know you can tell me everything," he said. "I get why you didn't tell me this earlier, I would've done the same, but, don't you ever dare to take lashes for me again, okay?"

I nodded. He didn't sound angry at all. "I'm really mad at my father for hurting you, but it's better if I don't say a thing, even if I want to." I still looked at my hands.

He lifted my chin and I looked in his brown eyes. His hand was now resting on my check.

"I don't blame you, I love you. Do you know the quote: _the most beautiful people are beautifully scared._ " I shook my head.

"This quote fits you, you're the most beautiful, scared person I've ever seen and that's one of the reasons I love you so much." He placed a kiss on my arm, where I was hit during my time in the Selection. He looked at me and I nodded. Then he placed a gentle kiss under my breast, were I was hit on our wedding day and moved to my stomach and also placed a gentle kiss on my scar.

He turned me around and placed kisses on the scars on my back. I stiffened and than relaxed.

He worked his way up to my shoulder, my neck, my ears, my cheeks and finally my lips.

"Maxon, I want to do it, if you want it too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," and I kissed him.

I laid on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, it was steady and calm. "Maxon?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any way that Marlee could be legally in the castle?" he sighed.

"I would wish it, but you know it can't. He will hurt them again and this time I don't think I can do anything about it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. All that matters is that they're safe," I say, thinking about them and my wonderful husband who does everything in his power to keep the once he loves safe.

"What is it?" Maxon asked.

"Nothing. Just that I love you." He kisses my lips and pulls me closer.

"I love you too, more than words can describe."

 **So why do you guys think of this? Please let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! hope you guys like this chapter! If you have any suggestions to add or something please let me know :)**

 _I'd rather have a beast who treats me like a princess, than a prince who doesn't_

King Clarkson, Amberly, Maxon and I stood in front of the double doors of the palace waiting for the Royal Family of Italy and Spain to arrive. We watched the driveway, witch was full of beautiful trees with white blossom in it and a big fountain in front of the double doors. I was wearing a blue day dress with flats. My hair was curled and my make up light. Cars arrived and the royal Family's stepped out of the cars, walking the steps up to us.

Nicoletta got sight of me, curtsied to us and pulled me into a tight hug, making me bounce backwards. I put my arms around her.

"Nice to see you too," I said. She pulled back and held me by my shoulders.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. And how are you doing?"

"Good," she replied.

Her family came after her and curtsied. Noemi and Orabella also pulled me into a hug and all I could do was smile. Queen Adriana and King Ciro from Italy where very nice. Then it was time to meet the Royal Family of Spain; King Izar, Queen Eleadora and their two children. Prince Mareno, the oldest, and princess Rosita. Prince Mareno was Maxon's age and Princess Rosita was mine.

"It's very nice to see you again," Queen Eleadora stated.

"Likewise," Amberly said.

"And it's so nice to finally meet you, Princess America," King Izar said.

"The pleasure is all mine, you're Majesty."

"We're looking forward to get to know you," the queen said.

"Likewise," I said smiling. Maxon rapped an arm around my waist.

"You're maids will lead you to you're rooms. The girls will be expected in the Woman's Room to drink tea with each other and the rest of us will be haunting," King Clarkson said. Maids came fore ward and lead the way to the rooms, leaving the four of us alone again.

Maxon placed a kiss on my cheek. "They really like you," he said. I grinned.

"I suppose."

"Maxon! Are you coming?" The King barked. Because Maxon's back was facing King Clarkson he rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled and saw them disappear, leaving Amberly and me alone.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked while she scooped her arm through mine. I nodded.

"So what do I do?" I asked her. I have never had to maintain queens and princesses before now they were here to also speak to me. She smiled and we made our way to the Woman's Room.

"We're just going to catch up, nothing formal. It will not happen until tomorrow."

"I like that. It's nice to catch up with Nicoletta, Noemi and Orabella, and get to know princess Rosita and her mother."

"I agree, I haven't talked to Eleadora in a very long time." We approached the Woman's Room and sat inside at a table.

"Are you and queen Eleadora friends?" I asked her.

"Yes, we known each other for almost twenty years." She said smiling. The door opened and they all came bursting trough the doors. Noemi and Orabella grapped my hands and pulled me over to one of the couches. Nicoletta and Princess Rosita followed us and sat opposite us. Maids offered us some tea and we gladly took it.

"Princess Rosita, nice to meet you," I said.

"No need to be so formal, you can call me Rosita," she said.

"Thank god, I'm not the best at being formal," I mumbled.

"Yeah, we know that," Nicoletta said and they all laughed. I just rolled my eyes at it. I knew they all where very close friends and I liked them very much.

"How is it to be a Princess now?" Rosita asked.

"I don't know, having more responsibility?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Right, you got shot. Sorry, I forget about that."

"That's alright. It's actually nice that you guys treat me without pity. People are so worried about you these days," I said. That made them laugh. I took some tea.

"When are you going to have kids?" Noemi asked. I almost spit out my tea and looked up at her.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Nicoletta asked.

"Nicoletta!" I yelled. That made them all look up at me, even the queens.

"What?" She asked for shrug.

"No, I'm not pregnant and we haven't really talked about having kids, it's still very early." I said. "I just got married a month ago." They all grinned at me.

"What?" I asked. That made them grin even more.

"Can we ask you something?" Orabella asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oke," I said, taking another sip from my tea.

"How is it to do it for the first time?" they all looked at me and I almost spit out my tea again.

"Your're really asking me that?!"

Rosita answered that. "Yes, you're the only one of us that's married and we would never ask our parents about it."

"I don't think you want an answer from me though," they looked confused.

"Why not?" Noemi asked.

"Because, I was recovering from shot wounds. My first time will be very different from somebody who wasn't shot, you know." I wasn't scared to tell them this, even though I just met Rosita we seemed to like each other very much. They nodded in understanding.

"Shall we talk about someone else love life? I'm sure you guys have somebody you like," I said. They laughed.

"The ambassadors son from Russian has an eye on Orabella," Rosita said.

"Yeah, but he's weird and dirty. Not my type if you ask me," she fired back. We laughed. We talked like that for another our until we heard the stomach of Rosita rattle.

"We can sneek out of here and go to the kitchen and grab some food? I know the people quite well there," I said. They nodded and stood up. Together we walked to the door.

"Were are you guys going?" the queen of Spain asked.

"We asked America to show us some places," Rosita said, and with that we quicly walked out of the room.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm not really allowed to go to the kitchens from Amberly." They all laughed and at the end of the hall, I put out my shoes and grabbed them in my hand.

"I hate walking in these things sometimes."

"Me too," they all said together. They also kicked out their shoes and we walked down to the kitchens. Once we were there I was filled with the smell of food and smiled. We walked in the kitchen until I saw the person I needed.

"Hello, Edward," I greeted him. He was one of the chefs and he had a wonderful personality, just like most of the staff. I learned a lot of their names and was proud of myself that I remembered most of them. It was my goal to know them all.

"Hello America. I see you brought guests with you." He said. We walked towards him and once they saw the guests where princesses they all curtsied or bowed.

"You let them call you by you're first name without a title?" Rosita asked.

"Yes, I don't really like the formality, never did. I insist that they all call me that way if there are no formal intentions."

"You made that clear, but, we wouldn't expect anything else from you. Now, since you made that rule, than that same rule applies to us too, when we're here whit you," Nicoletta said.

"What you're looking for is in the big fridge," Edward said.

"Is Mallory by chance here somewhere?" I asked. He smiled and gestured behind me. I turned around and there was Marlee smiling. I smacked a scream of happiness and pulled her into a hug.

"She needs a break, Edward," I said. "I won't keep her to long," and pulled her and the others to the fridge, took what I needed and we sat at a table in the back of the kitchen. I took the food out on the table and started eating.

"What are these?" Noemi asked. My mouth was full and Marlee answered for me.

"Strawberry tarts, America's favorite food since the Selection begun."

"Yeah, we can see that," Orabella said laughing while she gesture to me. I shrugged my shoulders and took another bite.

"Let me introduce myself, since I haven't done that yet," Marlee said. "I'm Mallory."

They all said their names and also took some food.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude," Nicoletta began. "But you look very familiar to me and I know the meaning of you're hands…"

"Nicoletta," I warned.

"So it is true?" I nodded and Marlee stiffened beside me. "Don't worry, we won't say anything."

"What is it? What do I don't know? Who is she?" Rosita asked . Of course she had no idea what we were talking about.

"Um…" Marlee said nervous.

"I will only tell you if you promise to don't tell anyone, not even you're family."

"I promise," she said with confidence. I know she wouldn't tell anyone. I took Marlee's hand and she nodded.

"During the Selection, there was one girl who got punished because she had a relationship with someone who wasn't the prince. I guess you can do the math. Anyways, they got punished and where thrown out to the streets. Maxon kept them safe and hidden, here in the palace. Nobody knows about their true identity only Maxon, me and some people who work down here. Even the king and queen don't know this and that must be that way or… She is my best friend." I looked up at Marlee and she smiled nervous. Than I turned to the others and they smiled sadly.

"Please, relax, we won't tell anyone. We like you're family, America, but not particulate Clarkson. We know better."

"Thank you," Marlee said. We talked for another fifteen minutes until it was time for Marlee to go back to work. We left the kitchen and I showed them some of my favorite places in the palace. They were thrilled about my music room and that I played a lot of instruments. We had lost track of time and didn't know to get ready for the party until a maid reminded us of it.

Tonight was a party for the two nations that where here and some important people from our country where invited, along with important people who work here at the palace. Mary and Paige made me ready. From the front picks of my hair they made little braids, which lead to a small braid at the back of my head. The rest was loose. My hair was pretty long and stopped just above my but. I wore a beautiful blue dress. It was strapless and had ruffles at the top and from there is was loose to the ground in different shapes of blue. I wore a matching band on my right arm at the height of my chest to match the dress. The dress made my curves come out very well. At the end they put a simple tiara on my head. When I looked into the mirror I felt pretty and like a princess. The dress was absolutely stunning and my favorite. I made sure Mary and Paige knew how much I loved it. When I was done Maxon knocked on the door and opened it.

"You look absolutely stunning, darling," he said while he gave me a kiss.

"Stop that! You're ruining our work!" Mary yelled. Maxon laughed and faced her.

"Sorry Mary. Are you coming Mrs. Schreave?"

I looped my arm through his and answered. "Of course, Mr. Schreave."

"You look pretty handsome yourself, my Royal Husbandness," I said. He wore a blue suit, matching my dress and also had his crown on.

"Thank you."

"How was you're day?" I asked. He smiled.

"Good, haunting was quit relaxing for me. It was nice to catch up with Mareno. King Ciro and Izar were also nice to me but they were talking to my father most of the time. But I didn't mind. How was you're day?"

"Fun. It was nice to catch up with Nicoletta, Orabella and Noemi. Rosita is lovely. We laughed all day and I showed them some of my favorite places," I said smiling.

"Including the kitchen?" He raised an eyebrow. I blushed. "Relax, darling. I won't tell my mother."

"Thank you," I said, gaming him a kiss on the cheek.

We walked through the dubbed doors where the party was held. The room was absolutely gorgeous. There was a dance floor, a stage where musicians played, tables full of food and the room was decorated whit flowers and tons of other things. There where also cameras and interviewers. The room was full of all the people that are here, but it made me smile. This is the first time I am acting in public as Princess, if you don't count the wedding too.

We talked to people and ate some food. Not short after we came through the doors Maxon was pulled away. I was just finishing a conversation with Noemi when I saw Aspen and Lucy. They where also invited because Aspen is head of security and pretty important. I was happy to see them and walked over to them. When I stood in front of them they bowed and curtsied because we are in public. I pulled Lucy in a hug though.

"I missed you," I said to her. "You need to visit me more often, okay?" She smiled.

"I missed you too."

"How are you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Good, where very happy together and thank you for inviting us," Aspen said while he and Lucy looked at each other. "How are you doing?" He asked a bit concerned.

"Good, I'm not in pain or anything like that anymore if you want to know and I'm glad you guys could make it to here."

"Always here for our Princess," Aspen teased.

"Sure." I said smiling.

The DJ took the microphone. "Your Majesty's King Clarkson and Queen Amberly will open up the dance floor for us with the first dance," he said. We watched King Clarkson and Amberly dance on the dance floor when I was met with hands on my waist. I knew it was Maxon so I leaned back at him and watched the dance come to an and. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Can I have this dance with you, Princess America?"

"Absolutely," he held out his arm and I hooked through it while he led us to the dance floor. He put an arm on my lower back and with the other he held my hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Very much, do you?"

"Now I do." I smiled. Somehow I was thinking about the conversation I had this afternoon with Nicoletta.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, if you must know. Nicoletta asked when we decided to have kids. Then she thought I was already pregnant." He held his breath. "No, I'm not pregnant." I added. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I really want kids with you, and you know that, but I'm not ready to share you with anyone else just yet."

"I feel the same. I think I want it to be just you and me for the time being and we can start trying after a few months."

"You get the words out of my mouth, dear." he said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you sure you can do that in public?" I asked him

"You're my wife. I can kiss you whenever I want," he said smiling. Dancing with Maxon always gave me such a beautiful feeling, like we where the only one in the room. There were no duties, no royalty's, we were not prince and princess, just him and me. A happily married couple.

The dance came to an end and we bowed and curtsied to each other. Noemi and Orabella came to us demanding a dance from Maxon. Laughing I walked away until Prince Mareno said hello to me. I curtsied to him and he bowed to me.

"Can I have this dance with you, Princess America?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Of course," I replied as I took his hand.

"Nice to meet you again," he said.

"Likewise."

"How does it feel to be in Illea?" I asked. He smiled.

"Good. We don't visit often so it was nice to see them all again, catch up, and meet you. I heard many great things about you from Maxon. I was looking forward to get to know you," I blushed lightly. I didn't know that they talked about me.

"What did you heard about me then?" I asked curious.

"'The moment you guys met, how you yelled at him that very first time, that you're the most beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, amazing and sweetest person in the world are according to Maxon. I can go on like that for another hour."

I laughed at that. "Wow, that was a mouthful of words," I said.

"I just answered you're question."

"True. How about you? Tell me something about you." I asked.

"Well, I'm the crown prince of Spain. My mother and Queen Amberly are really good friends so of course Maxon and I got to know each other and we become good friends. I have a sister as you know. I am engaged to Catherine. I met her one day when I was in a small town back home. She didn't know that I was a prince. When we had fallen in love she told me she wanted to be with me forever, and I wanted that too. So I told her I was a prince and she was stunned. Now we are engaged and she doesn't treat me like a prince or something, that's really nice. That was it I guess."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"I know how you feel though. I have never treated Maxon as a prince, even though I had to and he is happy with that, it makes him feel normal he says."

"I agree with him."

"So when is the wedding?"

"In October. I make sure to invite you and the rest of the Royal Family."

I smiled. "That would be nice." The dance ended and we bowed and curtsied to one another. I said I was going to grab some food. I took something small and saw Amberly ending a conversation. She looked up and waved me over to come.

"You look amazing!" she said once I was standing in front of her. She ran a hand over my dress. "Thank you. You look beautiful as well." and she did. She wore a beautiful green dress that was tight fitting until her waist, from there it was loose until the ground. The halter went to her neck and from there it went in a bow over her shoulders to her back. The dress made her green eyes pop. Her hair was pinned up to a bun with her crown on top. "Thank you," she replied. "Are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes," she said and took a glass of champagne. I saw the journalists approaching us behind her back and Amberly turned around. They bowed to us.

"Hello you're Majesty's, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" a girl asked.

"Not at all," Amberly replied. I smiled.

"First of all, you are both looking beautiful," the girl said with a warm smile. "Thank you," I said smiling to the girl. The camera's clicked on loose.

"Princess America, we haven't seen you drinking all night. Would you like to tell us the reason perhaps?" she asked a little shy. I guess she doesn't know if she is allowed to ask a question like that. She is lucky that King Clarkson isn't with us.

"Yes. I'm not allowed to drink any alcohol from the doctor because it isn't good for my stomach. But I don't mind, I don't drink often so I'm not missing it."

"We heard you are going to set up programs to help the people here in Illea. Can you enlighten us?"

"I can. As you may heard I'm going to start a school program with Kriss Ambers, she came up with the idea during the Selection. I'm going to start a program for people who are homeless. In this program we are going to help them get back on track with work and help them find a home," I looked up at Amberly, who was looking proud. I looked back at the girl. "And together we are going to try to keep the food programs open for as long as possible. I will enlighten more information soon, " I finished.

"I look forward to see it," the girl said and she looked at Amberly. "What do you think of this?"

"I'm very proud of her and what she already has accomplished to do as a Princess."

She asked a few other questions and then walked away. Amberly said she was proud at me and how I asked the questions. Then Maxon came and took me for another dance.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"they just wanted to know a few things. Nothing special." we danced a bit and he spun me around causing that my dress made itself very big. Be both laughed. We danced song after song and at one song he picked me up at my hips, causing that I looked down into his eyes and he turned us around. I held him by his neck and laughed. He smiled at me and put me down.

"Why did you do that? Everybody is looking at us." I said and I saw that almost everybody was looking at us. "Let the people stare at us. I can do whatever I want you know."

"Sure you can," I replied and shook my head. The rest of the evening went by in a blur and I couldn't be happier. The day after the party we went to work with the two nations that where staying with us, although it was a Sunday. Because we had a free day off on Saturday we needed to work on Sunday.

On Monday we where all sitting in the Dining Room eating breakfast. We were talking to each other and eating our meal. "Princess America?" King Ciro asked. I looked up at him.

"You may want to hear this, so does the rest of you're family," he said. I had a look of confusion on my face and didn't know what to expect. Maxon took my right hand and we listened to what he was about to say. I saw he was holding a newspaper.

" _Saturday night there was a ball at the palace in honor of the Royal Family of Spain and Italy. We were able to visit the ball and interview some people, including Queen Amberly and Princess America. Most of the interview we talked to the Princess. We asked about her health and to enlighten us about the programs she is going to start. She said she was doing fine and told us she is starting a school program along with a program to help the people who are homeless and keeping the food programs open as long as possible. She would enlighten more information soon. Although she is not our Princess for a long time, she has already taken care of good changes in the country. We hope she will keep going that way. Queen Amberly told us that she is very proud of Princess America. The Princess told us that she is glad she can help the people in Illea and she couldn't be happier with her marriage. I think I can speak on behalf of all people that we couldn't agree more with her. You can see the happiness on the faces of our Prince and Princess when they are together. They surely lighten up you're mood. We took some pictures of the happy couple and added this in the paper so you can see for yourself. On behalf of whole Illea we wish you both the best luck with everything."_

I was stunned. I didn't expect any of this. Everybody in the room applauded and Maxon kissed my cheek. I smiled at myself. Happy the people thought of me that way. Nothing could ruin this.

 **So what do you think of this? Please let me know in a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Why worry? If you've done the very best you can, worrying won't make it any better."_

 _-Walt Disney_

 **Sorry it took me so long to wright this chapter. It are a bit of hectic weeks for me. Enjoy and let me now your thought! ;)**

I was in the kitchens with Nicoletta to put a menu together for the next month when the rebel alarm went off. I quickly grabbed a frying pan and then Nicoletta's hand and ran off to the nearest entrance for the Royal Safe Room. But since we were in the kitchens it took a lot longer to get to the nearest entrance. We saw people fight and quickly tried to move unnoticed, but of course that wouldn't happen.

Nicoletta got grabbed from behind and they covered her mouth with their hands and held a knife to her throat. You could see the fear in her eyes. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins.

"Let her go!" I said angry. They had an amusing smile on their faces and then someone grabbed me from behind and did the same with me as they did with Nicoletta, but without the knife. They hadn't noticed I was holding a frying pan.

"Do as we say and you won't die," one of them said. We were all alone in the hall, no guard to be noticed. Where were they when you needed them the most?! Probably fighting in another part of the palace. We needed to do something quickly to escape. The rebel who hold Nicoletta turned around and began to walk. The rebel who was holding me was about to do the same when I pushed my heel hard into his foot. There was enough room for me to turn around and give him a knee in his not so bad crown jewels. He struck a cry and let me go. _Heels were handy after all,_ I thought.

I ran towards Nicoletta and hit the rebel hard against his head with the frying pan. He smacked to the ground unconscious. I grabbed her hand.

"Time to run," I said and together we ran off again. We rounded a few corners when I saw a group of rebels standing. We quickly hided around the corner.

"They're standing in a hallway where a passage is," I whispered.

"Than what do we do? Look for another entrance?" Nicoletta asked. I shook my head.

"No, it's too far away."

"We need them to get away from the entrance then." And then again a hand covered both of our mouths and fear crept through my body.

"Don't yell, it's only me," I heard a familiar voice say, a voice I knew way to well. It was Aspen. Relief went through me. I nodded and he removed his hand from our mouth's. I turned around and was met with his green eyes.

"Don't ever do that again!" I hissed in a whisper. I wasn't mad at him, just that he scared the hell out of me.

"Now is not the time to talk about this. Why are you hiding here?" he asked.

"Keep your voice down will you. There are rebels around the corner in front of the entrance." he looked around the corner and then put his attention back to us.

"You two stay here and I will distract them. And keep your frying pan alert." He chuckled a bit when he said that. I did as he told and Nicoletta went to stand behind me. Aspen fired in the opposite direction of the hallway the rebels where standing. We heard footsteps turn our direction and they went pass us.

Aspen made sure there was no one left in the hallway when we were about to move to the entrance of the passageway. I felt someone move me around and I was facing three rebels. They all had a grin on their face and once again fear crept through me.

"Hello, Princess," one of them said and they hid me on my left shoulder with something. I let out a smothered cry and fell to the ground. Then I heard gunshots and one of them felt to the ground. I hit the frying pan to the knees of the other rebels and they fell to the ground, too. Then I hid the frying pan to both of their heads and they felt unconscious. Just to be sure I hid the pan to the rebel who was shot, too. We ran to the passageway and went through it.

When we were through we leaned against the wall, catching our breath. I felt that pain in my shoulder but didn't let it notice. What is it with me being hurt every time there is a rebel attack? I just recovered from the last one and that still hurts sometimes.

"How did you do that?" Aspen asked me. I shrugged my good shoulder, my right one.

"I don't know. I couldn't let them hurt both of you," I said simply.

"Well, we better get going downstairs before your husband does something stupid," Aspen said. I smiled at that. "But I wish for you two to stay behind me."

He walked downstairs and we followed him. "Why does he speak to you that way?" Nicoletta asked. I looked to my right and smiled at her.

"He may be the head of security here, but he is my friend and Maxon's. I knew him before I entered the Selection," I explained.

"That's so sweet," she said with her accent I liked so much. I just shrugged it off and we entered the safe room. I was enveloped in Maxon's arms in a second.

"Where were you?!" he asked. I could hear the relief in his voice and buried my face in his chest. His arm was over my painful shoulder but I didn't want him to know that.

"Attacked by rebels," I said. He pulled back and held my shoulders, looking confused. I saw that the Royal Family of Italy and ours were all here. We were complete.

"What?" he asked. I sighed.

"We were in the kitchens putting together meals for the upcoming month when the alarm went off. We ran towards the nearest entrance but were captured by rebels. I freed myself and helped Nicoletta too. Later Officer Leger found us and helped us get here," I explained.

"How did you freed yourself?" Amberly asked.

"Whit a frying pan," and I held up the pan. It made them look even more confused.

"America hid the heads of the rebels with the frying and they fell unconscious to the floor. I don't how she freed herself before she freed me but we went on and before the nearest entrance was a group of rebels standing. That's when Officer Leger found us and helped. He took one of them down and America the other two because they were standing right in front of her," she said to them.

"She did a remarkable job, your Majesties," Aspen said to all of them.

"Thank you, Officer Leger," I replied. Maxon put an arm around my waist.

"Come, let's sit down," he suggested.

"Let me put this away first," I said and mentioned the frying pan. I put it away and went to sit next to Maxon. Now that the adrenaline was gone I was hit by a flesh of exhaustion. I put my head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

I was gently waked up by Maxon and he said we could go back to our rooms. It was sick o clock in the evening so dinner would be served soon. Maxon walked me back to my room so we both could get changed. He dropped me off in my room and then went to his own to change. Mary already had the bath ready and helped me out of my dress. I saw she had a shocked looked on her face from the mirror. I turned myself around and saw an ugly big blue bruise on my left shoulder blade.

"What happened, Miss?" Mary asked.

"The rebels, that's what happened," I said with a sigh. They really had it coined on me.

"Have you been to Dr. Ashlar?" she asked.

"No, and I don't intent to go, too. The only thing I do these days is go to the infirmary, and I'm sick of it. I just recovered from my shot wounds."

"I understand. We need to cool it though, and if it's going to hurt too much you're going to see Dr. Ashlar, alright?" she stated.

"Yes, ma'am," I said laughing.

"As for now," Mary spoke again. "You are going in bath and we will dress you for dinner. No strapless dresses for you anymore," she said. And so we began our normal routine and once I was out of bath they cooled my shoulder with ice and prepared me for dinner. They put me in a pink dress with think straps that just covered my enormous bruise. Maxon peeked his head through the adjoining door and asked if I was ready. I nodded and stood up.

Dinner was lovely and the last one we had with the Italians because they would leave in the morning after breakfast. I would miss them, especially Nicoletta. Before I knew it dinner was over and we walked back to our rooms. Mary and Paige helped me out of my dress and once I was done and in my nightgown I walked to Maxon's room and flopped onto bed. I stared at the sealing.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" I asked him.

"Just a minute, dear," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still not you're dear," I said. He smirked and stood up from his desk.

"No, you're right. You are my dearest."

"Well, your dearest wife want's to sleep with her husband lying next to her. She is very tired." He came lying on his side next to me, his head in his hand.

"She is always tired."

"But never of you," I said.

"That would be a very serious problem if she was, wouldn't that be?" he asked. I smiled and turned my head to look him in the eyes.

"A very serious problem," I replied dead serious. He kissed the top of my nose and went to lie on his back. I put my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Goodnight, my love. I love you," he said. I kissed his chest.

"I love you too," I replied and with that I fell asleep.

"America?" I heard Maxon say.

"Hmm?" I said sleepy.

"Are you awake?"

I sighed. "No." I got a kiss to my forehead.

"Now?" he asked. I shook my head. He kissed my nose and asked it again. I shook my head. He then kissed my lips and asked the same question again.

"Not even close," I answered. He came to hover above and I put my arms around his neck while he kissed me on the lips again. I sighed against his lips.

"I could do this all day," I murmured. I felt him smile and opened my eyes.

"Me too, but we better get up before Nicoletta comes to drag us out of bed herself," he said.

"Nah," I said. Out of nowhere he began to tickle me. I tried to turn away but it was useless. I was laughing so hard and eventually a scream escaped my mouth. A guard came rushing though the door and Maxon sat up. I followed behind him.

"I'm awake," I said still laughing. "Are you happy?" I asked him. He had a pleased smile on his face.

"Yes," he answered. The guard looked amused at us and left. We both got out of bed and got ready for the day, both in our own rooms.

After breakfast we said our goodbye to the Italians and went to work. I went to my study to make a phone call. I dialed the phone number I needed and waited until she picked up. After three times ringing she picked up.

"Hello, America," Kriss said on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Kriss," I said back. "So, for the school programs I had an idea in mind."

"Spill it," she said.

"Well, if we would create a program for kids who are a bit older, say from of eleven years old to the age when they drop school to help them choose something they like. We would make for them a less program where they have six hours of school each day and they need to do a little project beside that. You can sign in for different subjects, like art, math, music, geographic, anything. If you're having trouble with math you can sign up for the project math and it's like free extra lesson math. This project takes several weeks where you learn more about the topic you choose and make a final assignment. After those weeks you deliver your assignment and you sign up for another subject. It can be anything they like and it won't take much of their time, maximum ninety minutes each week. They also would have enough time left for that day to work so they can support their families."

It was silence on the other hand for a long time. I was trembling a bit because I didn't know if she would like the idea or hate it.

"America," she began. "That's a brilliant idea!" she squealed though the phone. I sighed in relief.

"It is?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yes! But how are we going to manage to do this in the budget?"

"Normally they would have longer schooldays so the teachers are there anyway to make their money. So with this project you give the students and the teachers more free time. The project would be scheduled after their sixth hour. The students will be free earlier so as the teachers. It will cost no extra money," I explained.

"Like I said, a brilliant idea! When can I come so we can discuss this some more?"

"Um, I have to ask first but I think I can be something next week."

"Okay, just let me now. Talk to you later. Bye!" she said happily.

"Bye!" and I hung up the phone. A smile spread on my face. I grabbed the stuff I needed and went to the Women's Room. When I opened the door Amberly was working on one of the tables. She looked up and saw me smiling like an idiot.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked me once I sat down beside her.

"Nothing," I replied to her. "just that I had an idea for the school program and asked Kriss what she thought about it. She liked it."

"Can you tell me what your idea is or do I need to guess?" she asked. I explained to her what my idea was and she thought it was a brilliant idea, too. If I wanted to bring Kriss to the palace I needed to discuss this too with Maxon and Clarkson. I would do this at lunch. Amberly and I worked until it was lunchtime and we went to the dining room. We sat down and Maxon and Clarkson quickly followed. Maxon came to sit beside me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I explained what my plan was and Maxon thought it was a good idea and was enthusiastic while king Clarkson was thinking. He didn't say it was a bad idea though.

"When are you thinking Kriss would come?" he asked me.

"I was thinking next week so we can discuss this some further," I said.

He nodded. "Alright. You can tell Kriss she can come next week. She can stay as long as she wants," he added. He had a grin on his face. Did he still wanted Kriss and Maxon together? I knew Maxon didn't want that but still, I felt a bit unsecured about myself.

"Thank you. I will call her after lunch."

We ate our food and when Clarkson was done he stood up, kissed Amberly's cheek, patted Maxon on his shoulder and then came to me. He put his hand tight on my left shoulder and squeezed in it hard. It took a lot to not wince in pain. "Not a bad idea, I must admit," he said and than squeezed my shoulder again but a lot harder this time and left. I excused myself and went to my room.

Mary nor Paige were in my room so I rung the bell and a few moments later Mary appeared.

"Ice," I said. "I want ice."

She looked at me worried. "Can you show me your shoulder, please?" she asked concerned.

"But you need to help me."

"Of course," she said and she went to stand behind me to undo the buttons to reveal my shoulder. When the dress was off my shoulder she looked at me worried through the mirror.

"What?" I asked.

"It looks worse than yesterday. Take a look yourself," and she spun me around so I could take a look through the mirror. She was right, it did look worse than yesterday. It was a lot more blue on a lot more places and it was beginning to look purple, too.

"We're going to the hospital wing," Mary announced. I looked at her, I didn't want to go there, it wasn't that bad. "We agreed to go to the hospital wing when it would hurt to much, and I think it does hurt a lot seeing this."

I sighed. "Fine. Would you come with me?" she nodded and began to do the buttons. We walked to the infirmary and the nurse looked surprise to see us. I asked if I could see Dr. Ashlar and she went to go get him. He appeared a few seconds later, coming out of his office.

"Your Highness, what can I do for you?" he asked while he made a bow.

"My shoulder hurts a bit and I wondered if you could take a look at it."

"Of course. If you would follow me please." We followed him into a private room and I needed to sit on the bed. Mary undid a few buttons of my dress, just enough so it revealed my shoulder. Dr. Ashlar took a look and was quite shocked, too.

"May I ask what happened so I can understand it?" he asked.

"Well, yesterday in the rebel attack I was hurt by rebels. I don't with what but they hid me on my shoulder," I explained.

"Why didn't you came to me yesterday?"

"It didn't hurt that bad. It feels like the only thing that happens to me is getting hurt, and when I'm hurt people have pity with me and that's the last thing I want right now."

"Well, next time something happens you need to come to me so I can take a look at it and prevent you from the pain. Now I'm going to make some pictures to see if it's broken or not because I can't tell. If you would follow me please."

So I stood up and followed him. He took some pictures and looked at it once they were printed. My shoulder wasn't broken but heavily bruised. I have to keep moving with it so it can heal, but not to much. I got some painkillers and then I was free to go.

I made a phone call to Kriss and asked her if she could come next Monday to the palace so we can discuss the school program some more. She happily obliged and I would see her next monday around noon. I worked in my study the rest of the day and went to dinner when it was time. After dinner I got back to my room and Paige helped me out of my dress and put me into a nightgown with long sleeves. After that she was done and I grabbed a book from the shelve and went to read it on the couch in Maxon's bedroom.

I was busy reading when he pressed a kiss to my cheek. When I looked up he kissed me softly and full of passion on the lips. It quickly grew into something more. I stood up, never breaking the kiss and began to unbutton his his shirt. When his undershirt was gone too I moved my hands over his abs. He kissed my neck and I tilted it, sighing in relief. His hands moved to my shoulders and so was his mouth. I felt him stir. _Shoot_!

"Ames, what is this?" he asked and he stroke my shoulder.

"Just a bruise, nothing more," I said. It wasn't a lie. But he didn't believe it and he put my nightgown over my shoulders, reveling my whole shoulder blade in blue and purple colors. He gasped and looked at me horrified.

"That's not a bruise! Your whole shoulder blade is wounded! What happened?!" he demanded.

"I got hurt yesterday," I said.

"Hurt, as in the rebels hurt you yesterday during the attack?" I didn't respond and that was all he needed to know.

"God, Ames. Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie!" I was getting a bit angry now. "I just didn't tell you."

"And why didn't you tell me before? "

"I didn't tell you exactly for this reason. I knew you would react this way," I said angrily. I could see he was angry, too.

"How do you think I would react! I almost lost you during _the_ attack, and I won't let it happen again!"

There were two _the_ attacks. The first one is where he and his parents almost died and the second was where I almost died.

"Yes, I know I almost didn't make it during _the_ attack. But everybody has got to stop to worry about me all the time. I can defend myself if you haven't noticed."

"Apparently not," he said. "What else haven't you been telling me?!"

That was it. The size was full. I couldn't tell him about the note I had found, it would only upset him more and it was the only one I received. "That's it! I'm going to my room and sleep there. Goodnight Maxon." I said angry and I walked to the adjoining doors and when I was in my room I locked the door with the key. He couldn't get into my room anymore. I left the key in the door and went to lay in bed. On my desk I saw a note. I didn't know if it was something I forget so I stood up and grabbed the note.

 _You gave us quite the blow, don't you think?_

 _We can blow back to you, too._

 _I guess you have noticed that._

 _We hope you recover soon!_

Another threat?! What do they want from me?! I hide it with the other threat in an envelop and put it double bottom om my desk. Then I went to bed again, not able to get enough rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I didn't post anything for so long! I had an eight week summer break and I was a lot gone. This week school has started again :(**

 **Anyway, school is very important for me right now so I won't be updating very often, but I'll try. Enjoy!**

" _There is no love without forgiveness, and there is no forgiveness without love."_

I avoided Maxon the next day, I wasn't ready to talk to him. My mind was constantly with the other note I had received. What do they want from me? How did they know about my injury? Was there a spy in the palace, someone I was very dear to? I was hoping that wasn't the case. Even if it was, who could it be?

It couldn't be Mary or Paige, that was just not an option. They were there for me when I needed them the most, didn't ask any questions unless I was hurt like last time. It couldn't be be Amberly nor King Clarkson, although Clarkson could be an option but that wouldn't make any sense. He hated me and I knew that, he said it to me often. If he didn't like what I was doing he would just say it to me in my face, not through a note.

The rest of the palace staff was very nice to me all the time and so was I to them. It could be the rebels and that would make the most sense to me. But why did I only find the note when the attack was long over? And why was it on a place where no one would notice except for me? That wouldn't make any sense to me at all. If there would be another attack, that would be the first thing I would look for the next time.

I worked all day in my study and in my room and only went out of my room to eat with the rest. I was avoiding Maxon as much as possible. I hadn't be fair to him and he hadn't be fair to me. I was eager to see Marlee, I hadn't talked to her in a long time and I needed her.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I crashed into someone and fell to the ground. Luckily not on my shoulder.

"Princess, are you alright?" I heard a voice saying. I looked up and saw a maid standing above me.

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention on where I was walking," I said as I stood up.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't see you rounding the corner," she said.

"You don't need to blame yourself because I am the Princess, Lily. I wasn't paying attention on where I was walking," I said reassuring to her. After all, it was my fault and not hers. "Lily? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you now when the kitchen staff is done with their shift for the evening?" I asked her. I saw she was a bit surprised I asked her such a question. But she answered it anyway.

"Depends. I think it's around nine or ten p.m."

"Okay. Thank you. Have a nice evening."

"You too, your Highness," she said and curtsied. I walked to the Dining Room and took my seat. Dinner was a bit awkward and I excused myself early and went back to my room. I dismissed Mary and Paige when I got back and lie on bed. When it was nine p.m. I went through the secret passageway in my closet down to the wing for the staff. I went to Marlee's room and knocked on the door. The door swung open and Marlee appeared on the other side.

"America!" she said happy. "On what do I own the honor?" she asked teasingly.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Of course," and she stepped aside so I could go through. She closed the door and went to sit on bed, she gestured beside her for me to sit. Once I sat I explained to her what happened and she listened.

"Ames, why didn't you tell him you were hurt?"

"Exactly for the reason why we're fighting right now," and I lied back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You can't possible blame him for that, can you?" I didn't answer that. She had a point. "He is your husband. He almost lost you at you _wedding day_ for crying out loud. And then you got hurt in the first rebel attack after your wedding day. He would be a bad husband if he wasn't concerned."

"But he said I was lying, something I didn't do."

"You were lying."

"No I was not! I just didn't tell him."

"That is the same, you know." I just rolled my eyes. "It is normal that he is over concerned about you."

"I suppose you're right," I said with a sigh.

"Of course I am. So now you are going back to your husband, apologize and everything is going to be fine. I assure you." I sat back up again.

"Yes, and if it isn't I will blame you."

"Yeah right," she said laughing. I laughed with her too.

"How are you?" I asked her. We had talked about me all the time and I was curious to know how she was doing.

"I'm doing fine, and so does Carter. We are happy, and that's what counts for us," she answered. I studied her. She was indeed happy, that was very clear to see. But there was more, I could see it.

"Marlee?" I asked her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked back, happily.

"You are glowing!"

"I am?" she asked confused.

"Yes! Why are you glowing? Are you pregnant?" I had seen my mother and Kenna look radiant when they were pregnant and Marlee looked radiant to me, too. She didn't answer my question and that was enough for me to know that she was indeed pregnant.

"Oh my gosh, Marlee! Congratulations!" I squealed and pulled her in a hug. She hugged me back to.

"You can't tell anyone, I'm just nine weeks along and we need to be past the twelve weeks to tell anyone," she said to me. It made sense. The biggest chance that something could go wrong where in those first twelve weeks.

"Can I tell Maxon though?"

"Yes." The door opened and Carter stepped through, looking surprised to see me. Marlee stood up and went to stand beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "She figured it out," she said.

"You do?" he asked me, surprised. I nodded.

"I should congratulate you, too," I said and I went to hug him too.

"Thank you," he said.

"Well, I think I should go. Once again, congratulations. You are going to be amazing parents." They just smiled at me and looked at each other. "I will talk to you soon, okay?" I asked Marlee.

"Of course you will talk to me again soon," she said and I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, going back to my room. I was so happy for Marlee and Carter, they deserved every right to be happy. But raising a child in a place you're banished from is difficult.

When I was back in my room through the secret passageway I put on my nightgown (one that covered my shoulder) and unlocked the door that adjoined Maxon's and my room. He wasn't in his room so I grabbed some work from my room and went to sit on one of Maxon his couches, working from there. I would simply wait until he was back.

After a while I found it hard to keep my eyes open and the next thing I know is that I was being lifted in someone's arms. I opened my eyes and saw that Maxon was carrying me. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He stopped walking and looked at me, than put me to my feet so we could talk.

"I'm sorry," I said again. "I know I should have told you instead of keeping it a secret from you. I just didn't want you to worry about me again and I know how much it freaks you out when there is a rebel attack and I come late in the safe room."

"You are right; you shouldn't have kept it a secret, it was wrong," he said but he wasn't mad. I broke the eye contact and looked at the ground. His finger was brushing my chin and he lifted it up so I could meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I shouldn't have done that, but please know that you can tell me everything, even if you're scared. Nothing would make me love you less. I am your husband and I love you, no matter."

His words felt comforting but made me feel guilty at the same time. "Can you forgive me?" I asked. His hand was on my cheek and he smiled at me, a smile that held so much love into it.

"Already forgiven, darling," and he closed the distance between us as he kissed my lips passionately. I put my arms around his back, careful not to hurt my left shoulder. After a while we broke apart, just looking at each other.

"I love you, too," I told him. He closed the distance once again. "What time is it?" I asked after we broke apart again.

"A little after one," he said after looking at his watch. "I was working and got lost of time," he explained after looking at my face.

"Don't do that."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Working till so late."

"I'm sorry, my dear," he said mischievously.

"What did you just called me?"

"My dear," he said with a grin on his face.

"I'm not your dear," I told him.

"Ah, but you are. You see, when you where in that safe room during _the_ attack you made a deal that if I lived I could call you my dear." Where did he know that from? I didn't reject though. "You have me my well deserved dear taken away."

"I suppose," I said shrugging my right shoulder. "How did you know that, though?"

"Your best friend told me a while ago," he explained. The devil!

"Speaking about her, I went to see her today-"

"You did?" he asked, but not surprised though because it wasn't the first time I visited her.

"Yes, and I figured something out," I waited for him to say something but he only raised his brow, waiting for me to continue. "Marlee and Carter are expecting a baby."

His face broke into a huge smile. "They are?" he asked surprised. I nodded. "I'm so happy for them! They are going to be amazing parents!" I laughed at his expression.

"So am I. But Maxon? We need to do something, I mean, they are already at risk for being here and then adding a child into the ring can be seriously dangerous for them."

He sighed heavily. "I know, and they know that too, I guess. What do you want to do then?"

"I don't know," I said while Maxon's lips brushed my neck. I knew where this was going to. "We need to convince your father and pardon them from their past."

"We can try, but we need to be very careful so nothing bad can happen to Marlee and Carter, and their child." Maxon's lips were now on mine. "If you do not mind we'll talk about this in the morning. As for now," he said as his hands where brushing the hem of my nightgown. "I demand to make love to my wife."

And making love we did.

The next morning I got ready early so Maxon and I could spent some time together before we had breakfast. Once I was dressed I went to his room and sat on the couch next to him.

"How far along is she?" he asked me. He was mentioning Marlee.

"Nine weeks. We have only three weeks left before she is really starting to show," I told him.

"That's only going to make it harder for us then." he said with a sigh. "What did you had in mind?"

"We have to let them see reason," I began. And _them_ were the advisors, King Clarkson and Amberly. "They need to see that Marlee and Carter are punished enough and we want them here at the palace. That they don't need to be 'living in the streets' anymore, even though we both know that's not the case and that I want to be able to visit my best friend whenever I can."

"We can slowly introduce the topic in a meeting."

"You mean the kind of meeting when we're talking about the castes?" I asked. Once or twice in a week we had a meeting where we talked about the castes. We looked on how manny people where living in that caste and how manny people were sick, death or being transported to a higher or lower caste. I hated these meetings. I hated to transfer people to a lower caste when they didn't deserve it. It was still my wish to see the caste system gone and Maxon wanted that too. But we couldn't do that, not while Clarkson was still king.

"Yes. We need to prepare on what and how we introduce this and we will work from there. But before we do any of that we need to discuss what we're going to say to them. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," I said and I snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I don't think she went to see the doctor yet because she might be afraid of someone recognizing her."

"I think that, too," he admitted. "But the nurse who helped treat her wounds at the time still works here, so maybe you can ask her if she is willing to help us. And if she is you can ask Marlee and Carter if they want our help with their baby. Just don't mention the other thing to them."

"Okay."

"Ames?" his voice was so gentle that I lifted my head so I could look in those chocolate brown eyes of him.

"Yes?" he smiled at me, a smile that made me fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you," he said so tender. I smiled and wanted to say something back when he silenced me with his thumb on my lips. His hand was on my cheek.

"You fight for the ones you love, try to make everything better. You do so much for the people. You are there for your friends and family and don't want to be the centerpiece of attention. You put your own needs aside and yes, that put us on fights," we both grinned at this. "but I love that all about you. Because of you, I try the bring out the best of myself. I try to be a better person, a better prince for the country and a better husband. All because of you. I love you."

A single tear streamed down my face and he wiped it away with his fingers while both of his hands where resting on my cheek. His words affected me so much. How did I ever deserve such a person? He kissed the tip of my nose and I rested my cheek in his hands. I turned my head to give one of his hands a kiss.

"I love you, too. So, so much," I said. Not automatically, but with all of my emotions behind it. He needed to know how much I loved him. "You always say that you're the lucky person to have me, but that's not true. I am the lucky person to have you. You love me no matter what I do, and sometimes I can't understand that because I don't even want to love myself for some tings that I did. And I really, really don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much, Maxon Schreave."

He smiled at this. "We should get going downstairs for breakfast," he said. I sighed and got up. We entwined our fingers together and walked down the stairs. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Maxon? Aren't I allowed to have a third maid?"

He looked at me, confused. "Yes, why?"

"Well, maybe Marlee could take that spot," I said. "I mean, my maids are people I really care about and Marlee is my best friend, everyone knows that, even your parents. So it wouldn't be so odd if I wanted to make her my maid, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. I'll talk to mother first, if you don't mind. Than she can talk about it to father," he said.

"Yes," I agree. "That would be wise. You are better at telling things like this, or all kind of things, for that matter." He chuckled at that, and it made me smile. We entered the Dining Room and ate breakfast. After that he gave me a peck on the lips and we parted ways.

I worked in the Women's Room all day, Amberly too but she left once. A little before breakfast we decided to call it a day. Now we just sat and talked a bit.

"I noticed you and Maxon got into a fight," she suddenly said.

"We aren't fighting anymore," I replied to her.

She grinned. "Oh, I know."

"How?" I asked.

"You two were avoiding each other all day and both of you moods were different."

"Oh," was all I said. What else had I to respond?

"I actually thought it would happen sooner, that you two got into a fight I mean."

I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "What do you mean?"

"When you two where in the Selection you two practically had a fight every weak. But since you got engaged to each other, it didn't happen that often anymore. This was your first fight as husband and wife, I think," she said. It made me grin. It was, after all, true.

"Yes, that's right, but I'm glad we don't fight that much anymore."

"Whatever you two both do, you will always love each other at the end of the day, I hope."

"Of course I do! I will always love him, not matter what."

"I'm glad you do," she said smiling.

"Amberly?"

"Yes, dear?" she asked while she looked deep into my eyes.

"You do know that I love you, too, right? Because you're a second mom to me."

She sat there, just looking at me, and I thought I had said something wrong. But then her face broke into the hugest smile I had ever seen on her. She came over to sit next to me and gave me a big hug. "I love you too, my child. And to me, you're the daughter I never had."

All I ever wanted was to marry for love, I was willing to go a caste down for it too. Now I was married to the heir of the throne, a man I loved more than anything in life and I was loved by his family too, well, except for Clarkson. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we went to eat dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

" _ **Kiss me, and you may see the stars. Love me and i will give them to you."**_

"So I talked to mother," Maxon began while we were sitting in a large chair on our balcony. "And she is going to talk to father about it."

"Really?" I asked while I listened to his steady heartbeat. He chuckled.

"Yes. Although I didn't say anything that they are already living in the palace."

"What did she thought about it?"

"She said she'd understand it and thought they are indeed punished enough. She thinks it is a good idea, actually. Everybody knows how close you and Marlee are and it would look good in the public eyes to see how they are doing and pardon them from their past."

I looked up at him. "So, you're saying we're actually making a chance over here?"

He smiled at me and entwined our fingers together. "That is indeed what I am saying," he said while he kissed me on the lips. He pulled back en looked back up at the stars again. I snuggled back and looked up at the stars, too.

"When is Kriss coming?" Maxon asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Monday," I answered. It was now Friday.

"And how long is she going to stay?"

"Two days. She has a busy agenda herself, why?"

"So that I know what's going on and won't be finding her in the front doors of the palace without warning." I grinned at this.

"You know what we need?" he asked.

"What?"

"We need a date night." I sat up at this to look at him. We hadn't had a real date since the Selection. Of course we did a lot of things together. I rolled my eyes.

"And how would that date look like?" I asked him. He sat up, too.

"You, me, tomorrow night at the football match."

"You mean watching the game on television in the theatre?" He shook his head.

"No, I mean that we are going to see the match in the stadium."

"Maxon, we can't go, security would never agree with it and we don't even have tickets!"

"Ahh, but that is where you're wrong. Security doesn't have to know about and being prince does have it perks, you know." I laughed at that. "Besides, when they find out that we're gone they can't really stop us because that would attract much attention, and we don't want that, do we?" he asked with a devious grin. I just shook my head at him.

"At what time is the match than?" I asked.

"The match begins at seven but you need to be there early. So we're going to stop working at four, that's usually the time meetings end anyway on a Saturday. Than we're going to change and head off to the match and we'll just eat dinner over there."

"But what if your father get's mad?"

"Let him, I'm not going to live my life in fear." I smiled.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

He grinned and captured his lips with my own.

The next day we stopped working at four o clock and said we would eat dinner by ourselves, which was true, in some way. We went to our rooms to dress casually. I gave Mary and Paige the night off and dressed myself with pants, which were dark blue with one single white stripe on both sides. I put on a white t-shirt and my hair in a loose bun. To complete the outfit u put on some white sneakers. I opened the adjoining doors to Maxon's room and found him tying his shoes. He stood up and came over to me.

He had on some jeans and a white t-shirt, too. You could really see his biceps. He put his hands on my waist. "Am I supposed to call you Mer now?" he asked.

"Yes, and you're Max."

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he teased. I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Are you sure the people won't recognize us?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, the people are just there to see the match and won't be paying any attention to us."

"Okay," I said.

"Come on. Let's go," Maxon said and he took my hands and lead us to the secret passageway. We snuck out of the palace without being seen by anyone and walked down the streets to the stadium. Our fingers where entwined together.

"You should wear t-shirts more often, that way I can admire your biceps more," I said.

He looked at me and grinned. "That so?"

"Yes." We entered the stadium and Maxon gave the tickets to the cashier. He didn't recognize us and we entered without trouble. I had never been to a football match before and the stadium was huge. There were so may seats and the field itself was huge too. And then there were places where you could get food. Maxon laughed at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"How about we go and grab some food before we're going to our seat?" he asked me. I nodded and we went to the food department. The people didn't even looked up at us while we walked by. It was a bit weird to think of that when usually we were the centerpiece of attention. It was nice that we weren't for a time.

"The people don't even recognize us," I whispered to Maxon. He smiled down at me.

"It's a good thing, isn't it?" I nodded. He bent down and pecked me on the lips. Then it was our turn to order something. We ordered two hotdogs and Maxon order two corn dogs, whatever that might be.

"I'm sorry," the cashier began. "But you two look a lot like out prince and princess."

I just started laughing. "Me? The Princess?" I turned to Maxon and he understood what I was doing. "Max, do you hear that?" I said while be both laughed. I turned my attention back to the cashier.

"You're clearly mistaken me by someone else. I don't even think the Prince and Princess would be allowed to go out of the palace without security," I said. A few people were looking at us but we just kept our attention to the cashier, who's name was Mark.

"I apologize," he said. "But I couldn't let the thought cross my mind."

"Sorry..." Maxon was looking at his name badge. "Mark, but we're just two people from town who are coming to see the game. Nothing special."

Mark gave us our food and Maxon paid. "I apologize again. Enjoy the game," he said to us and gave us our change. Maxon said he could keep it and we walked to our seats. Nobody was looking at us anymore and the game began.

"That was o close call," Maxon said.

"To close if you ask me," I answered.

"You handled it pretty good, you know."

"I think I was trained to handle situations like this, don't you think?" he laughed out loud at that and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You do have to explain the rules to me, you know," I added.

"Anything for you, my dear," and so he began to explain it while the players were playing. We ate our food and having a good time. There were people taking pictures and then the kissing cam was reflected at us. I was shocked at first, but Maxon laughed and captured my lips. The Angeles team won and after the game ended we headed to go outside the stadium. While we were trying to push past the crowd, Maxon and I talked our way through.

"Did you enjoy it, Mer?" he asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"Of course I did. We should do this more often."

"I agree."

We were on the streets again and headed back to the palace. When we were in front of the gates Maxon opened a smaller door and we went through it. Now we were on the driveway and I had never had seen the palace from this point of view. It was just breathtaking. The trees with its flowers, the big fountain, the front off the steps...

"What is it?" Maxon asked when he saw me standing with my mouth probably open. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Its just... I have never seen our home from here and it's so beautiful," I answered. He just stood still and gaped at me.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and walked to me to take my hands in his.

"You just called the palace home," he said full of awe.

"It is home," I said.

He smiled. "I know. It's just the first time I met you, you called the palace a golden cage. Now you're calling it home."

"Home is wherever you are, and that so happens to be the palace."

"I love you," he said and he closed the distance between our face and kissed my lips. Kissing Maxon would always give me butterflies, no matter how much we kissed. When I pooled away to take a breath we just looked at each other.

"I love you too," I told him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked inside. When we were in his bedroom I kissed his lips and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. We both knew where this was going to lead to and we excepted it eagerly.

We both didn't do much on Sunday. I was reading a book in what we called the living room. It simply was one big room with several couches where you could lay down and stretch in. there was a television too and blankets and some stuff to decorate the room. There also was this one big mirror hung up to a wall. Then Maxon and Amberly came into the room and I looked up from my book. Maxon came to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. Amberly sat across us.

"As you may know," Amberly began. "I have discussed the matter about Marlee and Carter with Clarkson and several of the advisers and we came to a decision." I held my breath. I didn't know they were having meetings about them. I looked at Maxon and I could see he didn't knew it either. We both looked back at Amberly.

"Manny advisers didn't like it but we came to the decision to let them live at the palace," I released my breath I didn't know I was holding. They were allowed to live here! Although they already did but she didn't know that. "It's your responsibility to find them and give them jobs here at the palace."

I practically attacked her into a hug and she was a bit surprised at first but then put her arms around. "Thank you," I whispered. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth it," she said while we just kept hugging. She pulled back and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. "Why are you crying, dear?" she asked with a laugh. It made me laugh too. Maxon was now sitting next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm just so happy," was all I said. It was true after all. I kissed Amberly's cheek and leaned into Maxon. He placed a kiss atop of my head. Amberly placed a hand on my knee.

"Well, I'll just let you two leave so you can talk," she said as she stood up and walked out of the room. I looked at Maxon and he had this smile on his face.

"You really didn't know about this?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I think we should come up with an idea how we are going to tell them this, don't you think?" he asked. I just threw my arms around him and he was laying flat on the couch with me atop of him. He put his arms around me too and hold on to me tight.

"I love you," I told him. He kissed my head.

"I love you too, my darling."

That same day we had come up with a plan. We would let Carter and Marlee come at five o clock in the evening on Monday through the front doors. It was a really simple plan. Now we were heading towards their room. When we knocked on their door they were surprised to see us, but invited us over anyway.

"First of all," Maxon spoke. "I want to congratulate you both. I'm very happy you," he said with a bright smile on his face. He shook Carter his hand and hugged Marlee. Then their faces grew more seriously.

"What's wrong?" Marlee asked. Maxon and I didn't come often to them at the same time so she assumed there was something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," I said. "I just thought you would like to know you're one of my personal maids from now on Monday."

Shock covered her face and Carter looked confused too. "What?" she asked.

"You heard me right. And Carter, for you, do you like your job as a gardener?" I asked.

"Wait," Marlee said. "Does that mean..." Maxon had put his arm around my waist and cut her off.

"Yes. You two are pardon from your past and are free to work here at the palace and be seen in public like anyone else."

It took a second for them to realize what we just had said before Carter swept Marlee off of her feet and spun her around and resting his hand on her stomach. "Thank you so much!" Carter said and he came over to hug Maxon and I. Next we hugged Marlee and told them what was happening and how it would proceed from now on. After an hour or so we left them and went to the gardens to sit on our bench.

I rested my head on Maxon his shoulder and he rested his head on mine. Our fingers were entwined together and there was a peaceful silence. I was so happy at the moment, nothing could ruin this moment.

"I can tel you're happy," Maxon said.

I smiled and I am sure he could hear it in my voice too when I replied. "I am. This weekend was full of amazing surprises and spontaneous activities and it couldn't get any better. And then there is you, of course," I added. His shoulders shook a bit because he laughed a bit.

"Good. For a second I thought you where forgetting me."

"I would never forget you, my Royal Husbandness." I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him full of passion. After what felt like forever we had to pull back for some air.

"What would you say if we would take a dive in the swimming pool after dinner?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" I asked him.

"Not today," he replied.

"You're amazing."

"I know," I rolled my eyes at him. "But you're incredible, love."

"That so?"

"Mmhmh," he nodded. He looked at his watch, stood up and extended me his hand. I took it and together we walked to the dining room. After dinner he put on his swim trucks and I put on one of my bikinis. This weekend couldn't have gone any better.


	10. Chapter 10

" _I have seen the best of you and the worst of you, and I choose both."_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop

We sat at the table in the dining room eating our breakfast. Clarkson was reading the newspaper and then gave it to Amberly to read. She read the front page and then looked at us. I had just took a bite of a pancake when she spoke.

"Have you two been to the football game Saturday?" she asked Maxon. He almost spit out his juice and coughed before he spoke.

"Why would you think that, mother?" he said.

"Because you two are on the front page," she said while she gave the newspaper to us. We both looked at the front page of the newspaper and she was right, we stood indeed on the front page. A picture of us where we both were smiling. Maxon had his arm wrapped around my waist and smiled down at me while I was smiling at something in front of us. It was a very nice picture of us.

"Can you explain this?" Clarkson barked. He too had seen the picture by now and was furious.

"We went to see the game last Saturday," Maxon said. We couldn't deny it, the proof was in front of us.

"Are you both out off your mind?!" Clarkson yelled. He was so furious and I should be scared of him, but I wasn't.

"Nothing happened," I said. He and Amberly shared a look and then looked back at us.

"It easily could have!" Clarkson said.

"Father, we had been careful, nobody recognized us. And now they apparently do but it's already to late to do something about it," Maxon said.

"This is not going to pass without consequences," Clarkson said. I knew were this was going to lead to.

"What are you going to do about?" I said. "Lock us up? You know where that lead to the last time." The last time we were forbidden to even go to the gardens was in the Selection, and that didn't went so well. "Can't you see it? We're hiding," I went on. "We can't stay hidden forever. And haven't you seen how well they react to our little outing last Saturday?" I asked. "If you're always afraid that something is going to happen when we're not in the palace, then the rebels will take that as their clue that we're hiding, afraid to even face the people we're ruling. And that will lead to bad things. Think about that. Now, if you will excuse me," I said as I stood up and walked out of the Dining Room.

I was maybe halfway through the hallway before Maxon caught up with me. He took my hands and forced me with that to stop walking. "You're right," he said.

Confusion hit me. "What?" I asked.

"You're right about what you just said. We are indeed hiding and need to be more in the open. That would definitely help with our rating polls and facing the rebels."

"So this wasn't some dump speech I was telling just now?" I asked. He smiled.

"No, not at all," he replied as he kisses me. I smile after pulling back for some air. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said as he kisses me again. He looks at his watch and sighs.

"I need to go, see you at lunch," and he gives me one last kiss before he leaves. I sigh and went to my room. I was there for maybe five minutes before Amberly was in my room.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks sweetly. When I see her face I can see she's not mad at me for my little outburst. I look at Mary and she makes a curtsy and leaves. Amberly takes a seat on one of my couches and I went to sit across of her.

"You know, you are right about what you said," she says. "But you shouldn't have said it in that kind of tone."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to get mad, it just needed to be said. And what Maxon and I did, it was just a date," I replied. She laughed at that.

"I know, and I don't make any accuses. You just want your children to be safe at all times."

It did not go beyond me that she said children. I knew she loved me and saw me as a daughter, but still. I loved it that she saw me as her own child. I smiled at her.

"Did you do something like that when you had my age?" I asked her.

"No, I didn't. Clarkson and I did go on outings outside the palace but always with known of security."

"Oh," was all I said.

"How about we go and do some work now so we'll be finished earlier?" she asked. I smiled.

"That would be nice."

We went to work in the women room. We were just drinking some tea when a maid informed us that Kriss had arrived and was coming our way. When she walked in I stood up to give her a hug and she hugged me back. Then I went to sit next to Amberly and Kriss gave a deep curtsy and sat opposite us. A maid offered her some tea and she gladly took it.

"How was your flight?" Amberly asked.

"Good, your Majesty," she answered.

"That's nice to hear." We talked a bit about sweet nothings and then I took Kriss upstairs to my study. She looked around wandering.

"It still looks the same," she said. I looked at her.

"Yes, why wouldn't it?" I said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe it would've changed or something."

We walked into my study and I went to my desk to grab the things I needed.

"It's so big," she commented.

"My study?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I don't really notice it anymore, I think."

"Seriously, it's almost as big as my room here in the palace. Well, maybe a bit smaller," she added.

"Are you staying in your old room? The one you had during the Selection?" I asked her. She nodded.

"How is Maxon?" she asked with a weird look on her face. I frowned.

"Good."

"And how are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine."

"No, I mean how are you doing? Are you still recovering?" Oh. So that is what she meant.

"No, I am not recovering anymore since I am already recovered. It was a... difficult situation, to say the least. But further from that I'm doing fine. Are you?"

"Fine. Now, shall we get started on those ideas?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. So we started to work and when it was time to go to lunch we made our way downstairs. We walked in with Amberly and took our seats. Kriss looked a bit confused to see where she needed to sit so I let her sit beside me. Then Clarkson and Maxon came walking and Kriss stood again to give them a curtsy. Maxon pecked me on the lips and took the other seat next to me.

"Lady Kriss, it's so nice to see you again," Clarkson said.

"Thank you, your Majesty. It is very nice to see you too, again," she replied.

"How are you doing?" Maxon asked her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Good," he replied.

"Tell me some of the work you are doing, Lady Kriss," Clarkson asked.

"Oh, well, I am a teacher at schools and sometimes I do some volunteering," she answered.

"And do you already have a suitor?" he asked.

"I do not, your Majesty. Although a lot of men have tried and are trying to go on a outing with me, I haven't let my eye fall on anyone," she replied.

"That's a shame. You could make any man happy."

Kriss blushed a little at that. "Thank you, your Majesty." We ate the food that lied on front of us and chatted a bit until Clarkson had to leave for a meeting with Maxon. Then Kriss and I went back to my study to work again until it was ten minutes for five.

"I'm sorry Kriss, but I have to stop working. There is something else I need to do," I told her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I just need to go. Is it alright with you if we continue this tomorrow?"

"Of course. Will I see you at dinner?" I nodded and we walked out of my study. When we were off of the second floor I rushed downstairs to the front doors. Maxon just came, as did I. He took my hand and we walked outside. We were maybe standing there for a minute or so when a black car came rolling in the driveway. It stopped in front of the stairs and the doors where opened, revealing Marlee and Carter.

I flew down the stairs and attacked Marlee in a hug. She hugged me back and we stood there for a while. I heard Maxon and Carter talk while Marlee and I just hugged each other. After a while we pulled back and I gave Carter a hug while Maxon and Marlee hugged each other. "You guys made it!" I said after a while. That made them all laugh and we went inside.

"How was your journey?" Maxon asked.

"Good, thank you, your Highness," Carter replied.

"You can call us by our first names, you know," he said with a smile. They smiled at each other. I took Marlee and we looped arms. We started walking.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you back," I said.

"I never left, you know," she said with a grin. I laughed at that. Carter and Maxon were talking to each other too.

"But you're right. It is nice to walk freely here without the chance of being recognized as a criminal."

"You were never a criminal."

"Maybe not in your eyes, but definitely in the eyes of other people."

"That are just dumb people," I replied. She just rolled her eyes at that and we stopped in front of a door on the first floor. I opened the door and walked inside with Marlee. In the middle of the room we stood still.

"America... where are we?" Marlee asked.

"Your room," I answered. Carter now stood next to Marlee and they looked confused.

"What?" Carter asked.

"We thought you maybe liked a room with more space. You will have a lot more room and it will be easier too once your baby will be born," Maxon said. He stood next to me and had laced his fingers through mine. The room existed by a two-person bed, a sofa, a desk and some furniture, and their belongings of course. There was a door that was connected with their bathroom, too.

"This is to much," Carter said although you could see he was very happy with his new room, as well as Marlee.

"It isn't. You have gone through a rough time and you deserve to have your own space that is big enough to live in," Maxon said.

"Are you serious?" Marlee asked.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" I said smiling.

"Thank you so much!" they both said.

"Your stuff is already here so why don't you look around and settle in," Maxon said.

"Thank you so much!" they said again and they hugged us. I would introduce Marlee with the job as one of my personal maids after dinner. Maxon and I made our way towards the door and he led his hand rest on the doorknob.

"By the way," he added while he turned to face them again. "You should go and see Dr. Ashlar and led them check," he added with a wink. They knew what we meant.

"We'll do," Carter said and Maxon turned again and opened the door and walked though it. When I closed the door we began walking.

"That went well," I said.

"Very well," he took me down the stairs and led us into the gardens, towards our bench. We both went to sit with our faces towards the wood. "How did it went today with Kriss?" he asked.

"Well. We worked out some ideas. As for now it goes well."

"That's nice to hear."

"Mhmm," I said as put my head in his lap and laid down on the bench, me legs dangling at the end. "How was your day?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know, boring."

"Well, I am here to make it less boring."

"Yeah, you do. I guess I just married you to make my life less boring."

"Congratulations to you mister for remembering one of the perks of being married to me!"

"Someone is in a good mood," he said as he tickled my side. I laughed and he began to tickle me everywhere. I squirmed and laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Maxon... Stop!" I yelled. He finally stopped and he bent down to capture my lips with his own.

"I love you," he said once he pulled back. I took one of his hands and laced our fingers together. Then I looked at those warm, loving brown eyes of his.

"I love you, too," I said. He bent down again and captured my lips once more. After that he pulled back and led out a sigh. His free hand went to my cheek and he began to stroke it softly. I closed my eyes and enjoined this moment.

I woke with a kiss on the lips. My eyes flew open to see Maxon smiling down at me. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to fall asleep," I said.

"It's okay. The only reason I woke you up was to tell you that we need to go to the dining room."

I sighed and got up, straightened my dress and hair and then took his hand. We walked to the dining room and took our seat. Dinner went by quickly and after it I left to pick up Marlee at her room. Together we walked to mine.

"Have you been to the doctor yet?" I asked.

"Yes, he both checked us to see in what physical condition we are."

"Was he surprised?" I asked.

"A bit. You would think we would look terrible when your an eight and banned. But I think he knows. And he les us take a look at our child," she whispered the last part.

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh Ames, it was amazing," she said and sighed with content.

"I'm happy for the both of you," I said as we entered my room. I saw her gasp and smiled. "Welcome to my room," I said laughing. Mary and Paige appeared and smiled at the expression on Marlee's face. She went to Mary and hugged her, who happily hugged her back. Then Paige introduced herself.

"America, your room is giant!" she said. My room was indeed big. There was a very big two-person bed to right, that had the doors to the balcony next to it. At the end of my bed there was a little couch were you could out some stuff in too. There was a piano too and some couches and a table.

"Yes, well, you better get used to it because you will be coming here a lot."

Mary and Paige told her what she needed to know and everything. After that we chatted a long while until Marlee and Paige could not keep their eyes open anymore so I sent them all to bed. I went into Maxon's room and saw him just coming in. He had a serious expression on his face and therefore he didn't notice me at first.

"Maxon?" he looked up at the sound of my voice and came to me. He put his arms around my waist.

"Maxon?" I asked again. "Is everything alright?" he smiled at me and put some of my hair behind my ear before he answered.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he questioned.

"I don't know. You just had a serious expression on your face, that's all."

"The only thing that is solemn is that I still haven't kissed you yet," he replied with a grin.

"Then we must change that, mustn't we?"

He grinned and bent down to kiss me. You can guess where it lead to. He bed me three times. After that I laid tired on my stomach when I heard him say faintly; "I love you, America. I will always love you," before I could reply I fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up and Maxon was already gone. I sat up and held the blanket in front of my bosom. I stood up, put on my panties and grabbed a t-shirt of Maxon and walked into my own room. It wasn't that they hadn't seen this before or something, I just didn't know if Marlee would be in my room already. When I was in my room they prepared me for the day.

After breakfast I worked with Kriss until she needed to leave. That was something around four o clock. We said goodbye and I was walking to my study when a guard of Clarkson approached me, saying the king requested me in his office. I frowned and followed him. When I was in his office the guard closed the door.

"You requested me?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yes, you and I need to talk about you said yesterday," he said. I got nervous of the way he said it. "You know, you are right," he began. Was I living some kind of dream or something? I hadn't heard those words come out off his mouth before. "But I do not like to be treated that way in my own home." Oh no.

"We will talk about what you said later, but for now, expose your back."

"No," I said. I wasn't going to led him beat me.

"What did you just say?"

"I said; no."

"And I said; expose your back!" he got a angry now.

"It is like you have just said; I do not like to be treated that way in my own home," I mimicked him. "I am so done with these beatings," I said. "You can't just do whatever you want whenever you want."

"Are we going to play it like that?" he asked. "Because I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. I am the King," he said.

"Not even a king can cross laws," I spit back. "You have done it already so many times and it has to stop," is said angry. I was really going on his nerves.

"I am only going to ask it one more time, young lady, or I will do something you are going to regret. Expose. Your. Back. Or do you want me to give Mr. and Mrs. Woodwork another caning? Just think of that: on the second day they're back they will be caned again because someone would not take their place. You and I both know I am not afraid to do that," she spat. That made me stumble back. He would do it if I didn't let him have his way. So I did as he asked. I zipped my dress open and took off the upper half of the dress. I let the dress on on the hips. That way he had open access to my back. He grinned and already had the whip in his hands.

"I knew you would come around, eventually."

He took out the chair and let me down on my knees so I could lean on the chair with my elbows. My hair was already up in a bun. The first whip came and I covered my mouth with my hands. It hurt like hell. He timed the whips all perfectly. Each whip came down on my back when the whip he gave me before was at its most painful. He gave me six in total before he let me put my dress back on and leave.

I could barely walk with the pain I was experiencing. I was just at the bottom of the first stairs when Maxon came running towards me.

"America," he said when he was in reach. "I have been searching for you everywhere. I am sorry I have to tell you this but I need to go," he said in one breath.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Father and I need to leave immediately. The German Federation has requested our presence immediately, they said it was urgent."

"Is everything alright? Are you in danger there?" I asked worried. He shook his head and took my hands.

"No, I don't really know what it is, only that I need to leave."

"When do you leave?"

"Now."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Darling, are you alright? You look a bit sick," he said worried. I wanted to tell him about the beating but I couldn't bring myself to it. I had no idea what Clarkson and Maxon both would

do. I would tell him once he would be back.

"Yes, I am just surprised, that's all. When will you be back?"

"I don't know," he said. I looked down at my feet. His finger brushed my chin and I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"I hate this," he said. "I haven't seen you all day and then I need to leave so sudden. I'm sorry."

"Maxon, it's okay. Just give me a call when you're there, alright?"

"Of course." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I need to go," he said before he gave me a long, lingering kiss. "I love you," he said after.

"I love you, too," I said as he gave me one last kiss before he left.

This day literally couldn't get any worse the it already was. I slowly walked up the stairs, my lower back on fire. Once I was in my room none of my maids were there. I rang the bell and after that they appeared, all three of them. They came in happy but that changed the second they saw my pained expression.

"Mary could you help me out of my dress? And Paige, could you grab _the_ box?" I asked. Mary and Paige knew what I mend by mentioning _the_ box. Paige dashed to the bathroom while Mary came to stand beside me to undo my dress.

"It happened again?" Mary asked concerned. I nodded. "Why?"

"Of something I said this morning."

"What happened again?" Marlee asked. Of course she had no idea what we were talking about and this isn't the way I wanted her to find out but I had no choice. Mary had zipped the dress open and put it out. At that moment Marlee saw my lower back and gasped.

"America, oh no."


	11. Chapter 11

" _ **Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage."**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paige came back with the box full of medics and placed it on the bed. She began to prepare everything. Mary had put me on a stool and was helping Paige while Marlee was facing me.

"America, what happend?" she asked concerned.

"Marlee, you have to swear you won't tell anyone. No one knows, except you three, Dr. Ashlar and Maxon," I begged.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, but please tell me. Who did this?"

"...Clarkson." I whispered.

"What?!" she yelled.

"Please, you can't tell anyone. I am begging you," I begged with tears in my eyes. Mary came to stand behind me with a wet towel.

"I am going to clean it, okay?" she said. I nodded and felt the washcloth on my back. It stung.

"How can he do this to you? You're the princess and he's the king." Marlee said, not understanding.

"He may be the king, but that doesn't stop him from doing so. He... was mad and angry at some things I said and did and this is the way he takes his anger out."

"Why did you let him? I know you, you don't let anyone hurt you just like that," she said, trying to understand this.

"Because..." I was searching for the right words. I needed to tell her the whole story or she wouldn't understand it, but I would leave Maxon out of it. "I got beaten even before I was married. He said I couldn't tell anyone, not even Maxon because if I did, he would still hurt someone who is dear to me. So I kept my mouth shut and Paige and Mary found out, obviously. After I got shot I told Maxon but he couldn't confront his father because then someone also would get hurt. And this time when he wanted to beat me, I stood up against him. But he got really, really angry and if I did not take the lashes he would give you and Carter an caning, again. I couldn't let that happen, and certainly not while you are..."

She knew what I was talking about, I just couldn't get her and her baby get hurt because I wouldn't take those stupid lashes. A tear escaped and I hold back a sob that was trying to escape. "Oh America," she whispered.

Mary was finished with the towel and grabbed the disinfectant. "This is going to sting," she warned. I nodded and led out a whimper as she began to work on my lower back. It was not as if I wasn't used to it, but still.

"Come here," Marlee said as she went to stand in front of me and put her arms around my neck. I sighed and led my head rest against her body. The tears I was holding were finally rolling. I got my best friend back, which I was so happy about. But I got injured, again, and Maxon had left so suddenly. It was a bit to much for one day, not to count the pain I was currently feeling.

Once Mary put the pain soothing ointment on my lower back the pain did ease a lot. After she was done with that she led Paige bandage me and then I was done. "Do you want to eat downstairs or in your room?" Paige asked.

"In my room please. Could you tell Amberly that I am not feeling well and won't join her in the Dining Room?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Here, let's put you into a nightgown," Mary said. I sighed.

"Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do whit out you guys," I said to her as she helped me into my nightgown. Not soon after Paige returned and I was still sitting on the stool. Mary and Marlee where standing next to me and I pulled them into a hug and Paige joined us after I asked her too. Then there was a knock on my door.

"I'll go get it," Paige offered. Not a minute later she peeped "Your Majesty!" that made me turn around on my stool to see Amberly standing in front of my bedroom. They all three curtsied to her.

"Paige told me you weren't feeling well," she said.

"That's right," I answered.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, not at all."

She smiled. That's when she saw Marlee and turned towards her. "Marlee, I am happy to see you," she said with a smile on her face. I could see that she truly meant it. Marlee smiled too.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Majesty," Marlee replied.

"I am truly sorry for everything that happened to you. I hope you can find forgive me and find happiness again within the palace."

"I already have, your Majesty, and I already do." they smiled at each other.

"Could you please leave us alone?" she asked in a gentle tone. They all three left leaving me alone with Amberly. She then looked at me.

"You look awful, dear," she said concerned walking towards me and feeling my head for fever.

"It's alright," I shrugged.

"Why don't you eat something?" she offered. "I bet it will help you feel better."

"I think Paige will be here shortly with my food. I can ask her if she will bring you your food, too so we can eat together if you like," I offered. She smiled.

"I would be delighted."

Not soon after Paige came in with our food and we ate dinner together. I asked her if it was okay if I would lay down in bed in my nightgown and she understood it and asked if she needed to leave.

"I would like it if you would rather stay," I asked her, sitting in bed.

"Of course," she said and she slid off her shoes and sat down next to me in the bed at the side Maxon usually sleeps.

"Do you know why they had to leave so suddenly?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I don't. But I don't think it is something dangerous or so because the German Federation has been our ally for so many years."

"I still hope they are safe."

"So do I," she said and she stroked my hair, playing with it. The gesture made me lazy and I laid down on the bed, thinking.

"I actually never wanted this," I said quietly after a while.

"Never wanted what?" she asked, not understanding what I was talking about.

"This," and I gestured around the room. "I never wanted to be princess or marry Maxon."

She laughed at that. "And yet you did both," she said amused.

"And I couldn't be happier."

It was quiet for a moment before Amberly spoke again. "Why didn't you wanted it at first?" she asked curious.

"I was in love with someone else and I always thought that Maxon was a boring, stiff person."

"I bet you figured out he was not." We both laughed at that, talking freely about Maxon while he was far away, probably above an ocean or something.

"I did."

"But why did you enter the Selection even though you loved someone else?"

"The person I loved made me do it. He would always blame himself if he was the reason for not giving me a chance at a better life, since he couldn't offer that to me."

"What do you mean that he couldn't give you a better life? Well, besides the obvious that a One has the most luxury."

"He was a Six," I told her. "I was willing to marry a caste down for him, but he always wanted to give me a better life than his and we both had tricked ourselves into believing that we both could do it. So when the letter came he made me enter, to see what would happen. I didn't think I would get picked out of the millions of girls who had entered. A week before my name got called he broke up with me and I joined the Selection."

It was quiet for a time. She was letting it sink in. "Does Maxon knows this?" she finally asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I told him on one of our first dates and that I wasn't ready yet to have a relation with someone else and that I only wanted to be here so I could get over him. Maxon, the gentleman that he is, promised me I could stay here until the end. But slowly I fell for Maxon and he fell for me and now I am here."

"I am glad you are," she said while she still played with my hair. I was really tired and so was Amberly, hearing her voice.

"Why don't you lay down too," I said to her.

"No it's fine, I'll go to my own room shortly to sleep too."

"You can stay with me if you want," I asked her. "I have plenty of space and you can grab one of my nightgowns to sleep in."

"You're such a sweetheart," she said and got up. When she returned I laid on my side and she slipped in next to me.

"Goodnight," she said and gave me a kiss on my head.

"Goodnight," I whispered before falling to sleep abruptly.

The next day I woke up by myself. Amberly wasn't lying next to me anymore and the sun already stood high above the sky. When I looked for the time I saw it was already eleven am. I rang for my maids and they appeared moments later.

"Good morning," Marlee said happily.

"Good morning," they made me ready for the day and while Mary was brushing my hair, she spoke.

"Prince Maxon called and asked if you could call him back, once you where awake."

"Thank you," I said and they excused themselves. Once they were away I dialed Maxon's number after the third ring he picked up.

"Hello darling," he greeted me.

"Hello," I replied. "How was your flight?"

"Long. We arrived a few hours ago and dinner will start soon. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I did," he mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that I miss you." I smiled.

"I miss you too."

"I am really sorry for the way I left. I didn't like it and you seemed to not like it either."

"Maxon, it is fine," I assured him. "I wasn't feeling well and when you found me and told me you needed to leave... it was just a bit too much for me at the moment," I regretted what I had said the instant it left my mouth. Now he would be worried sick about.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Because you would be worried sick like you are now. But it was only a headache, it is already gone," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptical. I laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you know when you will be back?" he sighed.

"No. but I hope it all won't take to long because I miss you already very much."

"I miss you too."

"I need to go. The German's are very strict here and I can't be late to dinner."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" I teased.

"I love you," he said with so much emotions attached to it. It made me smile.

"I love you too," and with that I hung up the phone and headed down for breakfast.

When I was sitting at breakfast with Amberly I tied up something. "I was thinking getting something for Maxon his birthday," it told her. Maxon his birthday would be in one and a half month.

"Oh," she said. "What where you thinking about?"

"He always tells me how much he wanted to have a dog, so I thought maybe we could get him one for his twentieth birthday," I suggested. She looked at me and stared laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that you really seem to understand his mind and reasons."

"Not all the time though," I said.

"Well, I think it would be a wonderful present to give him and that he would be very happy with it. Did you had any dog in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about a labrador. They are very friendly and playful dogs."

"That they are. I was also thinking something. How about we go visit your family on Sunday?" she suggested. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't get the opportunity much to see my family.

"Really?" I asked. She smiled.

"Really. We can go all day long and eat dinner with them if they are up to it."

"Thank you so much!" I said as I attacked her in a hug.

"Your welcome," she said ans she kissed my cheek.

. . .

I was sitting at my desk in my study, reading documents about the New Asia war. I kept looking it over and over bu it just wouldn't click. Silvia decided to walk in that moment.

"Your Highness," she greeted me and curtsied. "Could you please sign this?" she asked as she handed me a document about the food programs. I nodded and signed it.

"Thank you," she said and she left for the door.

"Silva?" she turned around.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I was wondering something," I began. "I have been studying the documents about New Asia for a while now but it looks like there are things missing. Do you perhaps know anything about it?" she came to stand beside me and looked at it.

"You know it is not your department," she said. I sighed.

"I know, but this war is going on and on and there seems to be no way to stop it and I thought I could have a look on it and maybe try to find something."

"The war will end," was all she said. She studied the documents for a moment and then looked up at me. "Where did you get this?"

"I asked one of the advisers for all the documents and this was everything he said."

"Well, I don't know anything about missing files and if one of the advisers gave you everything we have then there is no way that something could be missing."

"In that case, could you look for me if Stavros has time for me?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you want to talk to Stavros?"

"To clear this." She did not say anything else and left with a curtsy. About half an hour later Stavros entered my study.

"You Highness," he bowed, "what can I do for you?"

"Thank you for coming. Please take a seat," I offered him. He sat across from me.

"I am studying the New Asian war and there seem to be things missing," I told him. He look at me confused.

"If I may, princess, this is not your department. But I am interested in what you have to say," he said. Although a lot of Clarkson's advisers didn't like me, it was not the case with Stavros. He always stood by my side and reasoned Clarkson, he was after all the most important adviser in the country.

"Do you know how long the war is going on?" I first asked him.

"About six years," he answered.

"And do you know who started the war?"

"I believe it was New Asia, Your Highness."

"And do you know what the cause was to start a war against them in the first place?" he thought about this for a while but failed to answer.

"I do not, your Highness."

"I don't know either and neither do the files."

"Excuse me?" he asked, not understanding what I was saying.

"Here," I said as I handed him the files. "I have been studying them for quite some time now and nowhere it reports when the war started officially and what the cause was."

"And what are you thinking?"

"Well, we have been trying to stop this war for so long, but isn't it handy to know how the war happened? Instead of stopping this war with violence, we can try to stop the war by finding out what caused it in the first way."

"I don't know why we didn't know this," he said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest we call with the emperor of New Asia and talk things through."

"That is the not done thing, your highness."

"There are so many things that are the 'not done thing'. Maybe it is time to change those, don't you think?" he smiled at that.

"I agree. I'll make the arrangements and let you know it. Was there anything else?"

"No, that was it," and I stood up. He followed me out of protocol. "Thank you, Stavros."

"Your welcome," he said and bowed. After that he left. I kept studying the files and other things. Around dinner time a maid brought me a note from Stavros. It said that we would have a call with the king of New Asia tomorrow morning at nine. I smiled at myself, it went a lot easier then I thought. I stood up and went down to dinner.

I was a reck of nerves in the morning, I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. Amberly was with me, too. She actually found it an very good idea and some of the advisers too. So now we were sitting in conference room A with almost every adviser, Amberly and Silvia. I had prepared myself and I was still reading some stuff through, just to make sure I got everything. Stavros asked if everyone was here and when we said yes he made the video phone call. After two rings they picked up.

"Your Majesty's," emperor Tadao greeted us. He was a man with black hair and dark brown eyes. He made a kind impression, just seeing him. But I could be wrong.

"Emperor Tadao," Amberly replied. "Thank you for taking time for us. We appreciate it."

"Your welcome," emperor Tadao replied. "I do have to say that I was very surprised to hear that the princess of Illea wanted to have a word with me. May I ask what this is about, princess America?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered. "I wanted to talk to you about the war that has been going on for a very long time."

"I see," he said. "Please continue."

"As you may know this war is going on for several years now, several years to long. You are killing our people, and we yours. It is tearing family's apart and in the end it is tearing both monarchy's apart. In the opinions of our people, this has to stop."

"I agree on you, your Highness, but I am not going to give in so easily. What are you willing to do for us?"

"Actually, nothing, your Majesty. You see, in all of our files there are things missing about this war, a lot of official things that could help to stop this war. So first I have a few questions for you and then we will see," I said to him. Everyone in the room was quiet and I got the kings attention.

"Fire away," he finally said.

"Do you know how long the war is going on?"

"Several years," he answered.

"And do you know the exact date the war started?" he looked surprised at the question. It was quiet for some time.

"I do not know, your Highness," he answered. I nodded.

"Do you know what started the war in the first place?" now it was really quit on our side. I heard him talking to his own advisers. After a few minutes he replied.

"I do not know the answer to that question."

"And that is where both of our country's go wrong, your Majesty. You seem not to know the answer to that question, and we neither. So instead of trying to stop this was with violence I suggest we talk things through and find out what is the cause of all this."

"Very well. Is it okay with all of you if we call you back in a minute?"

"Yes," Amberly replied and they hung up the phone. I led out a breath I was holding and leaned back in my chair.

"You did a good job," Amberly said while she patted my knee.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So what is going to happen now?"

"Why won't we let the advisers discuss this?" she said and we both looked at them. They all were all busy talking with each other and looking at files. I nodded at her and looked back at my own files. That is when I found something. There was something typed on the paper, barely noticeable and impossible to read with the human eye.

"Silva?" I asked her.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Would you care to grab an magnifying glass?" she raised an eyebrow but stood up anyway. Not long after the emperor called back. We were in the middle of a discussion when Silvia came back with the magnifying glass. She gave it to me and I read what I wanted to read.

"Gentlemen," I called to the room. Everyone grew quiet. "I have the answer for the cause of this war," I said.

"And what would that be?" the emperor asked a bit angry.

"A trade disagreement," I answered. They all looked shocked.

"That must be wrong," the emperor fired back.

"Here it says," I grabbed the magnifying glass again and began to read.

" _Do to the circumstances New Asia and Illea did not come to an agreement about the trade of several raw materials. The disagreement came from New Asia, while they always agreed about the trades before and were happy about them. Things escalated quickly and caused a fight between the two sovereigns, and so their countries. On November the third, in the year of 3195 the war was official. This document here is the only one with the cause and the signatures from both sovereigns. The rest had to be destroyed because both countries were to ashamed about the cause."_

When I was done reading I looked up. As I thought, everyone was quiet and surprised, the Emperor the most. His expression was actually a bit funny. He picked himself up quickly to reply.

"Are you sure that is what happened?" he asked skeptical.

"Yes, I am sure. I can copy the document and send it to you to read, if you like."

"Yes, that would be nice."

So we sent him a copy of the document and once he read it he actually believed it.

"I think I owe, you, and all of Illea an apology," he finally said.

"Thank you," Amberly replied. "So now stands the question: what are we all going to do?" she asked. The emperor was quickly to reply.

"I want to stop this war. The soldiers that are drafted to Illea will be called back and I will make an announcement in the news later in the evening tonight, if you agree," he asked. Amberly looked at me, telling me that I should finish this. I nodded.

"We agree, but what does it yield us?" I asked.

"I think we can settle back on those trade agreements, seeing what would be best for both countries. We can discuss the details when we will meet in person."

"I can see you already have a plan on this. When would you like to meet?" I asked.

"Sometime next week. Our advisers will discuss this further. Goodbye, Princess America," and with that he hang up. It was quiet before the advisers started to applause. It took me of guard. Amberly stood up and gave me a big hug.

"You just stopped the war!" she said so happy.

"I did?" I asked a bit surprised, still not fully aware of what just happened.

"Yes!

. . .

Later that day Amberly and I were in the living room, seeing the news from New Asia. The emperor stood true to his word and announced that the war was practically over between Illea and New Asia, that we only needed to sign of both country's that the war is over.

The next day we were in the studio where the _Report_ was held and I was a bundle of nerves. Because I had practically stopped the war it was to me to bring the news to the rest of Illea.

"America dear, you don't have to be so nervous. You are going to be fine," Amberly assured me. I sighed.

"I know, I am just excited, I think."

"Why don't you sit down with me?" she asked gently. I nodded and followed her to our seats. She studied me for a moment and then began to smile. Gavril took that moment to appear.

"Are you ready, your Majesties?" he asked with a soft voice. He too, was aware of the situation and you could see he was happy. I nodded.

"It will happen just like always; first the advisers and then I will come up stage and talk to you both a bit and you will share the happy news," he explained. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, thank you Gavril," I said. He nodded, bowed and left. The news went by in a blur and before I knew it it was my turn to speak. I stood up and went to stand before the camera, a small smile on my face.

"Good evening, Illea. Tonight I stand before you to share some news. As you know the war with New Asia has been going on for several years now, several years to long where it caused to many lives and to many people who has suffered and are still suffering. Yesterday, Queen Amberly, the advisers and I talked to Emperor Tadao of New Asia and we talked some things through.

One of the things we discussed what the war is doing to both of our country's and we came to a solution. I am very happy to announce that the war with New Asia has finally come to an end is over," before I could say anything else the crowd erupted into applause and whistling and a lot more. I smiled and looked at Amberly, who too was applausing and had a big smile on her face. After a while they stopped and I could continue.

"We are already in the process of withdrawing our troops out of New Asia. The possibility is quitev big that you all will be reunited with your loved ones soon. To make the peace between New Asia and Illea official, the Royal Family and I will be going to New Asia next week to sign the peace treaty. By then the war will be officially over after so many years of war. I thank you all, goodnight Illea!" I said and that was the end of the _Report._

Everyone was so happy and I went straight to Amberly.

"You did an fantastic job, my dear," she said, glowing. I was enveloped in her hug and allowed myself to smile.

"I did?" I asked to be sure.

"Of course you did! Why wouldn't you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I would have made an complete fool out of myself."

She sighed and I could practically feel her eyes rolling. "How about you and I get something to eat. I am sure Clarkson and Maxon will be calling us right this moment."

I nodded and walked to the dining room, her arm looped around mine. We both couldn't stop smiling.

 **I know it has been a while since I last updated, but school, sport and work just takes so much of my time right now that I don't have much time to wright anything. Sorry! I'll try to update more often but I can't promise anything :)**


End file.
